Brother of mine your heart belongs to me
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Twincest.Zack and Cody have done it they finally decided to go out,But what about barbra? school?what if there mom finds out? God cody cant even think of it but Zack he seems to be fine with everything ZackxCody,ZackCody,Lemon,Twincest.
1. You should have nightmares more often

**was tie,So iam doing both storys ZackxCody,and JackSparrowxWilliam later on in life,But this here is going to be my finest dont know how or but its going to be good.**

**

* * *

**

Cody was just waking up to the smell he didnt like morning breath.,and not your run of the mill morning breath it wasZack's of course, regretted big time watching that scary movie last night,and on top of that sleeping with Zack in fear the monster might come and get him.

Zack was dead asleep,and Cody sub-conciously rubbed his hair out of Zack's face,Cody looked disgustedly at his hand'what the heck' Cody's eyes drifted back on to Zack's sleeping state then sat up alittle looking over at the clock''1:10" 'What the heck why did i wake up to early?'Cody groaned, then looked under the covers and saw Zack's hardon up against his soon to form one.

''Eww gross''Cody thought about it carefully'Why am i getting so heated..well i understand iam sixteen he's sixteen but..were brothers? isnt there word for this um..erm..incest?will we havnt dont anything yet''Cody then focused on that word he said'yet'.

Zack moved slightly his hard on brushing against Cody's now full erection''ugh no''Cody tried to scoot away but the bed was small he whispered trying to wake Zack up''Zack..Zack'' Zack groaned grinneding against Cody again''Ugh Cody..louder''Cody eyes widden biting back a moan'what the hell is he dreaming about'Cody tried to roll over but his erection was killing him.

Zack gripped Cody's waist in his sleep and grinned more,Cody was weakly trying to remove Zack's iron grip'Ugh why is he so strong this is a sin..not only incest but GAY ugh no..what if mom hears him or worst ME iam the innocent one'Cody's eyes clenched tightly trying not to moan.'ugh it feels so good.'.

Zack all of a sudden stopped and hands rested on Cody's waist,Cody felt the heat stop and groaned silently in his mind'Wait why? did he stop hold on didnt i want him to stop' Uggh so frustrating,Cody squirmed and decided to take things into his own hands and decided to say he was cought in the moment.

Cody slid Zack's hands into his pj's and let his erection brush against Zack's palms ,Zack gripped it roughly but not painfully,''Uuhh''Cody thrusted slowly in and out of Zacks warm hands.'So..so good..better then me doing it..' Cody didnt want to wake Zack but he wanted more of this feeling he thrusted faster in and out of Zack's hands.

Zack had woken up that night when Cody was moaning his name ,Zack peeked out and saw Cody moaning his name and his hands in cody's pants'Ugh damn this better then my dreams iama about to explode'Zack forgetting he was suppose to pretend he was a sleep started clunching and unclunching his hands.

Cody moaned more quiter when he started to here his mother sturr'almost time for her to go to work uuh'.Cody thrusted feeling Zack's hands clunch and unclunch''Oooh my god Zack m-more''

Zack spoke huskly''God Cody you sound so hot''Cody gripped Zack's shoulder thrusting more..

then stopped.

''Z-zack?''Cody stopped looking at him with a frighten look,Zack was still hard and didnt want to talk about it pulled Cody closer grabbing his erection hard and pulling it up and down rubbing the slit of his erection with his thumb cody was going crazy gripping Zack's shoulders''Ugh uh nee Zack uh i i ''Zack knew what he was about to do and went slower and Cody cummed all on his pj' and in Zacks hands.

Zack lifted his hand cleaned his hand off with a towel on the messy side of his room . Cody blushed and looked at Zack with his blue eyes''We s-shouldnt have done that.''

Zack smiled of course we should have,''Cody for a year know i loved you..and will always love you..''Cody blushed and nodded''I I love you to Zack..''Cody forgot about barbra that night and just when Zack was about to sleep when there mom left.

Intill Cody kissed his lips,Zack smiled and kissed him back grabbing Cody's ass''You should have nightmares more offten.''

Cody pouted''School is going to be fun''

Zack rolled his eyes''You seeing barbra is going to be fun''Cody had a terrified look on his face and with that Zack smiled kissed cody on the forhead and went to sleep holding a stunned Cody.

* * *

**Ohh yah! I decided to start this story out diffrently then what I had plan,because..Hey I never do things according to plan just look at the rest of my storys.**

**Well nexts chapter will be interesting**

**Preview:School starts and ooh look Barbra wants to talk to cooody! will he dump her or no not yet.**

**Revvieww**


	2. Mine,yours

**BOOM the more reviews the faster the story will be updated the amount i wanna go for fer nexts chapter is hmm is 10 but i dont mind this chapter was inspired by a life experince TODAY that happened to me lol if the person can guess what happened to me today and guess right I will eather update this story faster,or do a one-shot on anything they injoy**

**ZackxCody i dont own eather of them but i wish I owned Cody.**

**

* * *

**

Cody was waking up again he felt horrible not only did he just commit TWO sin's he cheated making it THREE and on a girl that he thought he was devoted and uncontrollbly in love with.'Thats it I gotta stop this before it goes too far I mean come on! he's my brother this goes against all laws of nature well not really some animals get confused about the same sex..and WAIT NOPE its wrong animals arint smart as human intellgence so i gotta stop this'.

Cody hopped out of bed and was sticky he then remember last night'Ooh man this is bad'Cody went into the bathroom to take a shower,Zack was just waking up to the lack of contact.

Zack eyes opened slowly and he squinted covering his eyes'Why did this room have to be so close to the sun'Zack then relized the door was locked before he went to sleep, force of habit he would call it 'ughh cody why let the sun in here' Zack then relizes last night'Ahh now i know why'.

Zack smiled and had a flashback of Cody's moaning and 'Damn no'.Zack had to will his hard on away ,Zack got out of bed and picked a wedge'Luckly Cody wasnt here or he would of freaked'

''ZACK WASH YOUR HANDS''Cody yelled from the shower room,Zack looked around'How the hell',Zack walked to the kitchen and washed his hands.''Uggh Cody hurry up''

Cody yelled from the bathroom''Ooh calm down i take care of my personal higene''Zack rolled his eyes and opened the door to brush his teeth,Cody squeeled and pulled the curtin back letting his head and shower cap show from behind''Excuse me I feel a draft!''.

Zack kicked the door shut''Happy?''Cody squinted at Zack''Existatic'' Zack shrugged and brushed his teeth with his personal toothpaste he wouldnt let anyone try or use and no one would dare to buy it cause it was from this website that sends products for free,And every person he kissed loved finish brushing his teeth after five min.

Cody peeked again''That wasnt fifteen minutes!!''Zack then yawned''Dont lecutre me when your wasting water''

Cody then hopped out of the shower turning it off he pulled a towel on and went to the door''are you going to take a shower this time''he sneered,Zack then squinted''When you say it like that no''.Cody made a disgusted face and opened the door.

Zack then smirked''Hey cody come her let me hug you''Cody eyes widden''N-no your dir-dir- guh! its such nasty thing to say but dirty!''Zack nodded''Indeed I am brother''Cody ran to the other side of the couch''Stay back! i i''Cody looked around and saw a bar of soap''I got soap''

Zack yawned and sat on the couch,Cody left to get dressed,When he came back Zack was already dressed.''What the?''

Zack pointed to the dirty close hamper''It smells clean'',Cody then shrugged''Thats caused i wash them and you didnt put them up.''

Zack rolled his head to the side and gave Cody the i dont care he had other things on his mind to do to his older brother''Cody how many minutes till the bus come''Cody looked at his watch''Five minutes'' 'Damn'

Cody sat nexts to Zack on the couch and reached over Zack to grab the remote to check the news with out knowing his knee brushed over Zack's crotch''ugh''Zack held the remote just out have figure tip reach to make him go father,Cody cought on''Zack! were brothers!''

Zack shrugged again''So? when was the last time you went to church''Cody didnt think of that..''Still! its just wrong..''Zack yawned again''Cause mommy and daddy say its wrong''Zack teased Cody and grabbed Cody by his waist and made him sit on his lap''I dont care about anything Cody,only you.''

Cody felt it was wrong but so right..''W-what about barbra?''Zack furried his eyebrows''So? dump her''Cody frowned''Thats not right..''Zack nuzzled into Cody's neck making him whimper''Has anything I ever done right?''Cody thought about it..No and thats what he loved about his brother he defined breaking the rules,and lived by one thing'Live life to the fullest' Cody looked at him''But i do.. and what i did last night..wasnt very Cody like''

Zack glanced at the comcast boxs and it was time to go''Cody your mine..and iam never letting you go..I gave you sixteen years of freedom..now I want you''

Cody shivered at Zack's domanice''but but wouldnt that make me the girl''Zack rolled his eyes''Duh''Zack sat up lefting Cody up off of him''Come on''Cody grabbed his bag and left Zack grabbed his cellphone,ipod and money.

**On the bus**

Zack got on with his earphone in nodding his head to the rock music he sat in the middle of the bus in a seat his friends surrounded him Tapeworm smirked''So you and Christina'' Zack shrugged''And?''Tapeworm looked at Max and everyone''Gonna get with her?she like the sexyest girl in school now''Max laughed''You know Zack just taps it then leaves it'' Zack smirked''No got my eyes on someone eles''

Tapeworm and Maxs looked puzzled ''Who?'' Zack eyes fell on Cody's face for a moment who sat a seat across''Alittle goldylocks'' Everyone sat down on the bus and Zack lefted his feet up on the seat so no one could sit nexts to him.

Barbra got on the bus , Zack glared hard then blasted his music up closing his eyes,The only chick he would lestin to on his ipod Tynisha Keli Wishful Thinking whispered to himself''Loving you is all wrong  
but i look for ways to make it all right ''

Cody smiled at barbra and scooted over to make room,She sat nexts to him smiling she flipped her hair on her shoulder cutting Zack out of the view alittle''Heyy Cody''Cody felt uncomfertable and awkword''Hey sweetheart''barbra kissed Cody right when Zack opened his eyes to see how close to the school they were,Cody was kissing her back and he felt was he was beyond pissed he shut it his eyes'Fuck this.'

When the bus stopped at the school Zack was the last off the bus and Cody and Barbra got off the bus hand in hand,Barbra rested her head on Cody's arm''Cody..I..I''Zack came off with a loud thud and was dripping with hate,Cody's eyes widden and he was kinda..no very much pushed hard inbetween cody and barbra to get passed.

Barbra pouted and squinted hard.''Just cause your having a bad day doesnt mean you can take it out on us.!'' She called out Cody tried to shh her but it was to late,Tapeworm and Maxs surrounded the two and Zack stopped and turned his head at Barbra''What was that?''Barbra hesitantly spoke this time ''J-just cause your having a b-bad day! doesnt mean you take it out on u-us''

Zack slipped his ipod into his jean and walked closer to them ''Your lucky your my brothers girlfriend...''Zack looked her up and down barly no chest flat ass and her barces are bright as hell''Dont know what he see's in you tho..''Barbra crossed her arms and was mad now ''Your just mad cause you cant keep a stable relationship me and cody are going for seven years now'' Max cut in''Zack can have any girl he wants in this school even you..he just chooses not to!.''

Tapeworm backed her up smirked''You probly do want Zack..but you settled for cody because you can imagine Zack as yours cant you.''Barbra got silent and Zack cut in and put his arm around Cody's shoulder and whispered to him angerly''We have to talk..''Cody gulped and nodded.

**Boys Bathroom**

Zack pushed Cody into the biggest stall and nuzzled into Cody's neck''Why..why did you choose Barbra..''Cody blinked and bit back a whimper''I-I didnt choose anyone'' Zack punched the wall near cody out of frustation''You did to..you kissed her''Cody sighed and wrapped his arms around Zack,Zack froze up and calmed down''Cody..iam so''Cody shushed him''Iam your's''

Zack looked at him''What about barbra..'' Cody shook his head''I'll figure it out''Cody smiled''Iam the smart one remember'' Zack nodded and relized he only became like this around Cody.

**Ding Ding Ding**

Cody's eyes widden in horror''NOOOO''Zack looked around''What? wha? what?'' Cody twitched''Iam late..I I I am never l-la ugh''Zack pulled out a pass and forged a note''God cody you nearly gave me a heartattack lets go ''Cody blinked''Whats that? what are you doing''

**Class**

Biology teacher''Your late Zack Martin you week of deten-''Zack held out the pass and looked at it carefully''I had to take Cody to the nurse he tripped''Cody bit his lip looked at Cody''Is this true''Cody gulped he couldnt lie..so he just nodded, belieaved him and sent him to his let out a breath he didnt know he was holding.

Five minutes into class and Barbra sent him a note,Cody saw the purple lipgloss on the cover and knew it was saw the note and shrugged it off.'My cody..give me a reason to get Max to beat you down barbra' Zack wasnt a bully..but he wasnt nice eather he disliked most people but he was nice in his own way,He just hated Barbra since 10 years old when Cody first brought her home.

Cody read the note _Heyy Cody I love you and why were you late with Zack? ugh he's just a caveman I dont know how you too are relatied your predictable he's unpredictable your nice he's mean your sweet he's nasty ,Just so oppisate Cody wanna come over to day? I..I wanna talk to you about somthing._

Cody blinked and wrote back_._Barbra got the note and read the note to her self sliding her hand into her long hair and sneered when she read a part inthe note_ He's not that bad Barbra he just strangly doesnt like you for a reason,and oppisates attracted you know? and I dunno yet I gotta ask Zack if I can and what is it you need to talk about,Because i need to talk to you about somthing to_ Barbra smiled big ,she guess that they both wanted to talk about the same sinced a beam of giddy-ness and looked at barbra'What did cody write..'

Barbra wrote back to Cody_''I guess..but I dont like him eather and why is it you need his premition to be with YOUR girlfriend,I think where thinking the same thing I-I am ready to give my virginity to you._

Cody froze up when he read that,Zack was now tired of this guessing game he had in his mind,Luckly left for the paperwork''Max fetch it'' Max looked around and saw what Zack was talking about,Max reached over and stole the note,Cody's eyes widden'Oh shit..if Zack gets the noet..'

Zack got the note and was derangly mad''Little slut..'' Barbra mouth fell open as Zack walked out of class and called her a slut in front of sighed and got up Barbra called out to him''Cody! dont go with him stay with me..i..i thought you loved me?'' Cody gave her a sad look''No..we werent thinking the same thing..I wanted to break up.''Barbra was embarrassed and hurt''Why..''She cought on''Its your brother isnt it!''Cody rolled his eyes''He's my brother for godsakes women he's not an abusive person''Barbra sighed''then why''Cody smiled''Cause i love my brother.''

Barbra gasped along with everyone and with that he left.

**Zack went home**

Zack went home mother was still at work and laid there on the couch'Guess Cody doesnt want me.'Zack glared and pulled at his hair''is cause iam not sweet''Cody then came in''No your just perfect.''

Zack mouth fell open''My Cody? skip school? I must of fell of sleep and had spoiled milk'' Cody made a disgusting face''Ew i threw out all the spoiled milk''Cody dropped his bookbag Down and crawled over to Zack on to his lap wrapping his arms around Zack and laying his head on Zack's stumach.''mm my Zack..''

Zack lefted Cody's chin and kissed him''All yours.''


	3. Its for the best

**HAHA i re-did this chapter sorry ,i just didnt feel it at all so i redid it i know people were excited to see a evil Zack but naah i dont thinkhe should be evil yet hahah but yes this one where going to get to 20.**

**

* * *

**

Carey walked in from her job of singing,''Boys iam ho-'' Carey saw the two boys in an embrace on the couch with Zack holding Cody on top of him possessivly Zack was drooling a little head tilted to the side while Cody was burried into Zack's chest,Carey squinted at the sight ''erm..ok..you dont see that everyday''

Carey walked into the boys room turning on the lights and looked back at the two shaking her head'Cody mustve had a bad dream or somthing' She fixed her boys bed,well..Zacks bed and shook the two boys''Hey..hey sweeties come on lets go to bed'

Zack pryed open eye''Shush women iam trying to sleep''He rolled over blocking Cody from the blasted woman blocking him inbetweent he couch and Zacks chest Carey looked around Zack trying to figure out how to wake Cody up.''Psst..pssst''Carey threw her hands in the air'Ugh! and in my bed' Carey came up with an idea.

Minutes later

Carey stood on the edge of the couch and used her toe to poke at Cody's nose''Psst psst Cody!''

Cody woke up the smell of feet..not as bad as Zack's but an unfamiler foot,Cody screeched and threw Zack off of him whats worst then Zacks foot? one that you dont know about!.Zack fell off the couch ''AH'' kicking Carey's foot making her fall backwords...causing them both to end tragicly on the floor.

Cody stop screaming enough to turn his head to see the grudges face on the telvision ''AHHH'' and burried his face in the couch cushion''ZAck Zaccck!''

Zack head shot up and turned the telvision off''Its alright Cody sorry i forgot to turn the telvision off of Sci-Fi''Zack was just about to hold Cody intill Carey snapped her head up grabbing the edge of the couch pulling herself up''Dont worry iam fine the floor broke my fall'' She gave them a tired look.

Zack yawned''Woman what are you doing?'' Cody sat up ''yah! putting you foot in my face what is your deal..?''

Carey shook her head ''I was just..ugh just never mind i would like my bed back please'' Carey sighed defeatedly.

Zack stood up rubbing his shoulder''It wasnt comfertable anyways hpm'' With that Zack marched back into his room to go back to sleep.. he jumped on his bed cacooning himself into his blanket.

Cody walked in scared still of the grudge and dug out Zack from the blanket ''Move over.'' Zack held in a laugh and moved out the way,''Yes you royal ass''

Cody scooted closer to Zack burrying deep into his back,Zack had already dozed off when Cody kissed his shoulder'Tomorrow is going to be the hardest day..ever'' With that Cody dozed off along with Zack.

**Nexts morning**

Cody woke up on time as usual and took and shower and tried to look his best ''This is it'' he put on his sweater vest that was dark blue and light blue and under shirt that was light blue and some comfertable takys.

Zack woke up scratching his stumach''whats it?'' Cody jumped and screamed ''OH MY GOD'' Zack looked bewildered and looked around ''What'' Cody held his nose ''You stink!''

Zacks weight fell on one leg as he continued to scratch his stumach''And?'' Zack came closer to Cody,Cody looked at him scared to death ''Please go take a shower'' Zack grinned ''But i wanna kiss''

Cody stared at him blankly''Hell no'' Zack laughed and took his bloody shower,Did he use soap? nope.

Zack came out fully dressed long sleave black shirt that covered his hands back blue jeans that showed off his flame boxers.

Zack fell on the couch cracked open a soda and watched t.v,Cody turned and looked at him sadly he put his books down and crawled over on the couch laying his head on Zack's lap.

Zack put his soda down and sighed and spoke sarcasticly''Dear brother is there somthing wrong?'' Cody thought he was being thoughtful''Yes.'' Zack said ''Ok'' and changed the channel Cody sat up and slapped Zack's arm,Zack flenched and comfert his hurt arm''Oww?!''

Cody frowned ''You asked whats wrong'' Zack rolled his eyes'' I didnt say i would lestin'' Cody huffed and got up and marched into the bathroom and slamed the door shut,Zack sighed and waited a few seconds debating if he should chase after him or leave him alone.

Cody was hovering over the sink looking at his reflection'How can i love myself?' He touched the glass softly running it around the reflected face 'how' Cody whispered to himself''My Zack mine..''

Zack opened the bathroom door suprising Cody into looking oddly suspecious like he done somthing to your self isnt a crime? Zack came up and grabbed Cody from behind burrying his face in his neck,Cody looked dead straight in the mirror,Zack's eyes looked up to catch the reflected Codys eyes.

Cody saw how dangerous and posseive those eyes were how scary they looked at all times,Zack spoke softly''Cody if you dont wanna go to school we dont have to'' Cody laughed loudly ''You'd love that wouldnt you Zack'' He turned to face his brother wrapping his arms around Zack's neck.

Zack nodded his head from side to side''Pretty much'' Zack placed his hands on Cody's waist backing him up against the sink''Imagine what we could do today'' Cody blushed and stared wide eyed as Zack lifted him with ease on to the sink Zack shook his hair alittle looking up at Cody.

Cody frowned and kissed Zack's forhead''I gotta a good record to keep up i havnt missed a day since 1st grade iam not going to start now.'' Zack looked deep in his eyes''Cody no one is going to hurt you.'' Cody eyes drifted down words ''But they'll look at us diffrently your use to being hated'' Zack chuckled and rolled his eyes''Yah yah''

Cody sighed''Iam nervous'' Zack laced his fingers with Cody' and kissed his hand ''Cody high school? come on'' Cody thought about what Zack said and smiled''Yes highschool'' Zack helped Cody down ''Will if not i'll smash some faces up''

Cody smiled he loved how Zack could always make him happy,Zack decided to tease Cody alittle''What you should worry about are those girls'' Cody's smile dropped instently'' Imagine all those girls who loved me to find out iam gay'' Cody twitched alittle ''Maxs can fight but can she fight half the school?''

Cody also hated how Zack could just destroy the moment too.

**Getting off the bus at school**

Cody got off the bus and noticed that his girl..ex-girlfriend Barbra Cody's eyes fell to the ground he felt guilty..Cody looked up and saw Zack walking ahead with his backpack slugged over his shoulder,Cody took a deep breath and looked up at the sky_'Eather now or later i still have to face there eyes..''_.

Cody went ahead to his locker and took a deep breath again opening his locker_''So far..so good''_When Cody opened his locker five notes fell looked confused and kneeled down to pick up the notes,he sat squated down butt not on the ground but close and read one note that said Barbra.

_Your so lucky Cody half the population of girls wanted to kill you intill i told them you were inlove with your brother you know as in just as a brother,I know you wouldnt fall for the animal.I love you Cody the publics eyes were still dating in my heart..were still togeather and I dont want to lose you i can change..we dont have to have sex i thought that for so long we've been dating i thought maybe but i forgot its inlogical you wanna wait till marriage._

-_barbra_

Cody sighed and thanked Barbra silently then thought 'Zack isnt going to be to pleased about this..but maybe its for the better..i dont love Barbra i love Zack.. simple as that if she wants to be used then..its her business'

The other notes were for Zack mistakently placed in his locker Cody sighed and got up trading books and heading to first period.

Cody walked in and was greeted by Barbra?'what the hell she wasnt on the bus' Barbra smiled and was about to kiss Cody on the lips intill,Zack pulled Cody away by his arm.

''Hey Cody'' Zack said smirking twords Barbra Cody sighed relizing Zack must of heard about the news to. ''yay''Sarcasticly.

Zack raised in eyebrow''Dude? iam the sarcastic one remember in the yay? whats that about?''

Cody saw three girls in the class glaring at him,he felt smaller then ever he was waved his hand in front of Cody's face ''Yo bro?'' Zack chuckled''ha i ryhmed''

Cody pulled Zack into a corner''This is wrong'' Zack flenched ''Whats wrong?'' ''Us i mean me and you we shouldnt be togeather were brothers we..we have the same faces''

Zack reached out and touched Cody's arms softly''We talked about this it doesnt matter weather its right or wrong i just..i just know i cant be with out you'' Cody pulled away and looked softly at him but he could feel the stares of all the curious girls wondering what there saying''Zack I dont want this..'' Zack looked around and saw''I can control it iam a babe magnet''

Cody bit his lip''And thats just it..your the hot one thats suppose to have all the girls,and iam the smart one thats going to be successful'' Zack shook his head ''No dont do the destiny bullshit on me fate was altered that night'' Zack harshly said night.

Cody felt small and remember the night he and Zack went past the brotherly sighed''I'll take showers,brush my teeth what ever just dont'' Zack step closer to him,Cody shook his head ''No.C yea bro'' Cody walked passed a frozen heartbroken Zack and sat at his seat nexts to Barbra.

'Its for the best..' Barbra took Cody's hand and smiled,Cody looked at her and felt nothing but he still smiled'Zack is mine..but only mine as a brother'

Zack was awoken from his frozen state when Max's touched his arm,Zack flung her off and grabbed his backpack everyone looked worried at Zack,But Cody didnt even glance.

Zack went into the bathroom and punched the glass cracking the whole mirror fell to the ground back against the wall knee's pulled in comferting his hurt fist 'Why..why now all of a sudden?! we ..we were doing so good i thought uh i dont get it..if only..if only i could be the smart one for the day..' Zack bit his lip holding back tears ''Then maybe i would understand you''

Cody was in class and it hurt..it hurt he could feel Zack's pain and he just'Its better for Zack'Cody just kept blocking him out but came to relization even trying to block him out made him think of raised his hand the teacher already saw this comming and gave him a pass.

Cody started to get up Barbra stopped him''I cant protect you forever'' Cody nodded''I never asked for protection''Barbra felt hurt but released Cody's away as Cody left after his brother Barbra eyes watered'Zack just cause you have Cody..doesnt mean iam giving up.'

Zack sighed ''Cody is mine..''Zack stared up at the cieling blankly and his hand had gone numb after he pulled ever single glass out of it.''My Cody''

Cody ran to ever bathroom intill he came across Zack on the floor''Zack!''

Zack sighed again ''Hey pretty boy'' Cody smiled and then noticed Zack's hand ''What did you do!'' Zack glared''Not like you care''

Cody flenched ''I do care..'' Zack pushed him self up getting off the floor ''Yah you sure showed it''

Zack threw his hands in the air''Cody dont you relize iam tired of wanting someone! I want to be wanted and not by no slut by the guy i actually care for''Zack had some how switched the script and back Cody up against the gasped feeling Zack's hands run down his body.

Cody ''Iam always going to be yours..and I wont let anyone have you.''Zack laughed''You cant even kill a bug let alone fight off ever girl in this school'' Cody smiled ''But see i wont have to..because you wont let no one touch me''

Zack smiled''Damn straight.''

Cody looked into his eyes those same eyes he see's everyday in the mirror but more of the somthing he'll never be.

Cody smiled and kissed Zack's brused hand''Come on lets go to the nurse.''

Zack nodded and walked behind Cody holding his waist in the empty hallways.

Zack smiled and burryed his face in the croock of Cody's neck taking in his scent everything''Dont you ever try to do whats best for me again'' Cody laughed''Ha taking a bath and brushing your teeth and showering daily is whats good for you.''

Zack whispered making Cody shiver''Your whats good for me'' Cody smiled and brought out a tootsie roll and feed his perfect boyfriend.

* * *

**OMG is it over yet?! no its not lol**

**but I am so happy this show on youtube called ''Sora show'' and there debating if they should let me write there youtube show on fanfiction so far I am allowed but they wanna write in a journal first.**

**And this story i can see going up hill from now with Burning crimson.**

**But yes take alook at there youtube show Sora show and Sora is just my personality irl everyone's been saying that ''shes'' my clone. But injoy my storys nd there show nd if you like Sora show **


	4. Mission1: rescue glass of water

****

Buwhaha! This is to um yes last was 10 nd this was um 20 so um AHA it will be! 30 were going by tens now :D because..i dunno! i just um yes well i was inspired to do this one because my friends love my writing nd asked to make it funny nd dark so! funny nd dark it is good luck nd i hope you love it as much as i do.

* * *

**Home that night.**

Cody woke up thirsty he looked around the room and noticed how dark it was it was a saturday and he knew how Zack hated to be awoken early let alone in the dead of Cody decided to man up and try and go to the bathroom on his own.

In the dead of night.

Where somthing can be lurking arond the corner.

Monsters,Ghost,Vampires,Zombies

Cody then looked up at th cieling grabbing his head ''Shut up voices!''

Back to story

Cody got up and tip toed over all the junk Zack left on the floor,trying hard not to wake up his beloved brother,Cody grabbed the door nob unlocking the door,Cody looked behind the corners of the door and let out a breath he didnt know he was holding 'Damnit..atleast mom is at work..and and oh my god I need Zack'

Cody was just about to turn around to wake up his brother intill he relized that he's actually accomplishing somthing other then school took a deep breath and let it out slowly and continued his mission

'Mission 1 : Rescue glass of water'

Cody clumsly made his way in the dark waiting for his eyes to adjust.'almost..almost'''AHH''

Cody tripped and fell head first on the floor,And whimpered trying to piece togeather what just happend, Zack rushed out the room clicking on the light and squinting in the dark at Cody and rolled his eyes.''What the hell?''

Cody smiled on the floor.''Opps?''

Zack leaned against the wall crossing his arms.''Have a nice trip?'' That deviest smirk the Cody loved more then anything.

Cody heard a shudder in the window and curled up on the floor covering his face and ears with his hands and eyes sealed shut only letting a few tears you didnt know he was afraid you'd think he was crying cause his eyes were closed too tight.

Zack sighed and walked over to Cody,''Why did you go with out me scaredie cat I'll always protect you''Zack kneeled down on one knee and touched Cody,Cody's eyes snap open forgetting Zack was here and tackled him down on his butt laying flat out on Zack head on his crotch,arms wraped around Zack's waist and his legs on the floor.

Zack bit back a hard on as Cody looked at him with teary eyes which he thought was cute..but not when his love was scared.

Zack smiled and pulled cody up so Cody was sitting on Zack's lap facing him,Zack hung his arm's lossly around Cody's waist holding him from falling backwords.''Never be afraid when iam around..''

Cody sniffed resting his hand on Zack's shoulder ''I-I wasnt afraid'' Zack gave him the what-ever face, Cody frowned''I-I wasnt!'' Zack kissed him before his brother can slither his way out of the fact he was scared, Cody placed both hands on each side of Zack's face and kissed him back softly earning a soft growl escaping Zack.

Zack slowly laid his beloved twin down softly on the floor turning the sweet,soft kisses into hungry,devouring kisses that was filled with love and heat, Cody groaned no sure of what he wanted, Zack knew what he wanted and wasnt afraid to give it to him.

Zack softly kissed Cody's neck,intertwining there fingers and holding Cody's arms above his head as Cody's legs were wraped around Zack's waist, Zack sucked and bit down on his neck Cody's hissed in pain''Oww! what was that for?''

Zack smiled at Cody as a red mark began to form on his neck,Cody looked up at Zack staring down at him and felt vulnerable Zack whispered in Cody's ear softly in a seductive voice"iam glad its a friday''Cody breath hitched at Zack's voice.

Zack gripped Cody's waist with his free hand pulling Cody down on his erection,Zack was wearing boxers and Cody in his silky pjs was just so unbearing,Zack wanted to get free from these tight clothing but didnt wanna scare Cody to bad.

Zack started pulling Cody's light body back and forth against his erection,his erection was positioned derectly where his butthole,he imagined how tight..and warm Cody was and grunted softly.'God must I be thinking this way now.'

Cody felt Zack and moaned feeling his erection press and un-press against him,Cody fought to keep his eyes open and on his brother he heard his brother give a groan in-response to the blinked and wanted to make his brother feel good just..didnt know took his chances with luck and arched his back against the floor and grinded both there erections togeather'Ugh Zack..'

Zack nearly choked giving a throaty groan in shock at what Cody did,Zack leaned forword whispering nonsense in Cody's ear still holding Codys hands above his head and his free hand on Cody's waist grinding against him.

''Your so beautiful''Cody moaned and blushed at what Zack was whispering to him,and the grindin wasnt helping eather not one bit Cody was feeling hot very hot he wanted somthing but he didnt know what.

Zack looked down at Cody with lust in his eyes,He released Cody's hands gripping both his waist and grinded down hard on Cody,Cody cried out in pleasure wrapping his arms around Zack's neck letting Zack whisper to him.

Pre-cum was leaking from Cody''Cody..I wanna hear you yell'' Cody was confused and was barly able to see from the pleasure he was feeling.

Zack began to rip Cody's well spent pj's there was a hole in the back..Cody frowned'I bought these with my own money' Zack thought it was a nice touch up.''Now there perfect..I must say these are my favorite pj's..''

Zack let his erection slid from the hole in the front of his boxers Cody shuddered feeling it touch him''I-Iam scared''

Zack looked down at him moving his hair from his face and kissing Cody's face as reasurrence.''I promise it'll feel good.'' Cody blinked his eyes full of wonderment''It will?'' Cody wanted to fill good.

Zack nodded''I wont lie it's going to hurt in the beginning'' Cody looked around at where they were at.''I..I dont wanna lose it here.''

Zack nodded pulled Cody up into his lap again carrying him off to the bed room.

Click.

Zack stopped in his tracks,eyes widden as he heard the door didnt care who saw him with his brother,but he didnt want to hurt Cody or ruin his reputation.

Zack put Cody down,Cody tipped toe to the room and turned the lights out,and pretended to be asleep,Cody looked at Zack and wondered why he didnt come in the room.

Zack knew she could see the light on from the crack of the door and one thing enterted his mind grounding.

Carey walked in from work she was let off early do to it being a friday talking on her cellphone''I dont understand the complants,they say there's loud noises hear happening most nights.I know right my boys are dead aslee-''Carey dropped the phone seeing Zack look at women magazine.

Carey knew he was a boy and allowed them to do this but she didnt not accept them doing it this late in the hours,She reached down for her cellphone''I found the cause'' Hung up.

"Zack this weekend you better not have not one single plan because not only are you grounded I will make sure Cody has you in bed by 9 this whole weekend do to my late hours at work i make myself clear''Carey said with a stern voice that sounded seriouse

''Yes''Zack gave her a lazy look not really caring he had other plans this weekend.

Cody watched the whole scene from a crack in the door ''Why would Zack do that?''

Zack was walking twords the door to there room Cody ran and jumped into his Zack might be mad with him.

Zack shut the door and walked over to Cody's bed picking him up and laying him in Zacks whimpered ''Why did you do it?''

Zack blinked and yawned''Do what?''

Cody rolled his eyes''Take the fall''

Zack smirked''Because I dont wanna force you to do somthing you dont have to,and I also dont want you to be thought of that peoples eyes this is normal for me''

Cody frowned''Then they dont know the real you''Zack shrugged and pulled Cody closer''They dont need to''

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!

The nexts chapter will be amazing,Oh and check out my new story Draco/Harry its pretty sad but i think i did good on it.

Sorry this chapter is late but I hope you injoy.


	5. Demons and Angels

**We have made it to 30! wow this is a big deal, ;D now lets take it up a notch lets go to fortyfour! boo ya'll like this chapter finally what you guys been dieing for.**

**

* * *

**

Cody woke up to the warmth being gone in Zack's bed,Cody blinked and looked around it was early in the morning..and a Saturday and Zack was grounded why the hell would he wake up? Cody got up and shivered ''Why is it so cold?''

Cody walked acrossed the room shivering lightly holding himself''Zack..Zack..''He was cold and Zack left the room Cody opened the door and a icey breeze made his body shake violently.

Zack had the window open and was injoying the cool breeze,Cody worked his way over to Zack''What are you doing.''

Zack blinked''Letting in some air?its freakin hot in here'' Cody then shut the windows''And its freakin cold out there!'' Cody took hold of Zack's hand pulling him to the heater,Zack lazly followed ''Just turn it off''

Zack looked at the foreign thing and decided the best thing to do was, kick kickity kick Cody gasped''Cut it out''

Cody bent down to turn the heater off forgetting the hole in his pants,Zack groaned loudly'Damn I love these pj's'

Cody blinked after turning the heater off ''Are you sick'' Cody turned around to touch Zack's forhead,Zack wrapped his arms around Cody's waist as his forhead was being checked.

''Zack your kinda warm'' Cody said with concern,Zack was fighting his urges''Damnit..''

Cody blinked''Whats wrong?'' Zack shook his head''Nothin''

Zack then went and sat on the couch,Cody blinked and sat nexts to Zack ,Zack pulled Cody on to his lap and kissed his cheek.''So what do you have planned for today''

Cody blinked and smiled ''I have to study! and iam going star gazing tonight''

Zack frowned 'this isnt what i had in mine' ''Studying on a saturday?'' Cody nodded''I have to maintaine an A average nothing less''

Zack came close to the crook of Cody's neck and left butterfly kisses whispering to him''The smartest boy i know''

Cody moaned and blushed hitting Zack lightly on the the arm''Stop''

Zack smirked and sat Cody up on his lap so he was facing Zack and legs wrapped around him''do i ever lestin?''

Cody then thought about it''well no but''

Zack smiled and kissed Cody dead on the lips and sucked on his bottom lip,Cody blushed touching Zack's shoulders Zack gripped Cody's waist and deepened the kiss.

Cody got embarrassed and pulled away , Zack looked at him softly and confused ''Whats wrong?''

Cody tried to make eye contact but kept looking down,Zack took one of his hands off of Codys waist and placed it on his cheek''Tell me''

Cody took a deep breath''Iam not good at it''

Zack was dumbfounded ''Good at what?''

Cody bit his lip blushing deeper ''You know at kissing and stuff...'' Zack couldnt help but laugh at him ,cody stared at him mouth wide open and puffed his cheeks out ''Not funny''

Zack smiled ''Then well keep practicing and practicing intill your a pro'' Cody blushed as Zack kissed him laying Cody full out on the couch.

Cody grabbed hold of Zack shirt as, Zack slipped his tounge into Cody's mouth earning a gasp,Cody tightened his grip on Zack's shirt,Zack trailed his hand down Cody's stumach to his waist.

Cody felt this was perfect..'I love you' Cody had gotten french kissing down and packed,Zack was shocked he learned it ,so he pulled away and nipped at Codys neck Cody groaned,Zack smiled as yeterday's hicky was brighter.

Zack felt like nothing can ruin this moment..Cody smiled and laughed lightly getting some confidence and placed his hand on Zack's cheek pulling him back into a kiss ,Zack smiled and rested his forhead on Cody's looking him dead in the eyes,still holding his waist ''I love you''

Cody looked at him softly and whispered back''I love you too''

Dark blue eyes,over powered Soft blue eyes.

Demon and a Angel.

Knock Knock Knock.

Cody reluctenly got up to open the door, Zack sat up right and turned the tv on and began watching some NAS car.

As Cody got to the door he was shocked to see who was behind it was someone he would lease expect Barbra?.''Yes Barbra?'' She smiled and looked at him softly ''I came to ask you out''

Cody had to think fast and remembered Zack ''I would love to go but I have to make sure my brother doesnt sneek out'' Barbra pouted and nodded''Yes I wouldve figured much your moms very wise to put the good child to watch the bad child''

Cody mentally cringed at the way she just dissed Zack like that,Cody leaned against the door resting his head ''And dont you relize iam seeing that ''bad child'''' Barbra rolled her eyes and smiled showing off those bright braces of hers''Dont you relize its just a faze? I read in many books siblings get crushes on each other, and since you and Zack are also best friends it could also just be bromance.''

Cody took that to thought but sighed''Bromance or not iam with my brother so sorry'' Barbra was just about to retaliate but she noticed a giant red mark on Cody's neck.

Barbra has never gotten a hicky before but she knew what this was''Oh my god is that hicky'' Cody covered his red mark quick but Barbra already saw it.

It was to late.

Barbra busted into the apartment like she was a cop, and Cody sighed shutting the door'Not only Zack is gonna be grounded but me too'

''Was it not enough you had every single girl in the whole school? but now you had to take one of are most decent guys as well!'' Barbra pointed accusingly at Zack.

Zack lazly looked at her having not one slight clue as to what she was talking about''What?''

Barbra squinted threw her glasses sneering at him''You know what giving Cody a hicky what is he your pet''

Zack stood up quickly and glared at her tensing the room up''Dont talk to me about Cody like that, if you really wanna know what I think about him asking'' Zack walked over to her giving off a bad vibe as his slow walk was actually quite terrifing.

''Come on ask.'' Barbra stuttered to get the words out but gulped and just spat it out''Wha do-do you think about Cody?''

Zack left off a menicing smile''I love Cody''

Cody was in his own little world thinking about what to cook and came back to earth when he heard his name''Yes Zack?''

Zack softened up at his innocent brother called out, barbra took note of this''Oh i see why you so called love him''

Zack tried to get back in scary state but come to relization that he couldnt'Damnit' Barbra smirked and was happy at what she found out''He calms the beast in you hu?''

Zack was just about to punch her forgetting the no hit girl rule intill,''Barbra Zack isnt suppose to have company'' Barbra whipped her head around''Good thing iam here to vist you''

Cody was getting heavly annoyed not only did she ruin what him and Zack were doing but now she's refusing to leave the house he cleaned and cooked in''Barbra your a great friend and was a good girlfriend but..iam Zack's and I wont stand here and let you talk down to him yes he's a straight D student,yeah he has a violent temper, Yeah he's a player''

Hour later

Zack was wondering if Cody was doing this purposly he squinted at Cody ''I think she gets it''

Cody then blushed realizing he was still talking about Zack''But i wouldnt trade him for the world''

Barbra looked at Zack and then back at Cody ''This doesnt mean iam giving up'' Cody shrugged and smiled''do what you want''

Barbra huffed and glared at Zack before leaving.

Later that night

Zack was irritated and he was mad that he didnt get to try his plan today'Whatever I still have sunday..sunday i wont miss my chance to claim my brother.'

Zack looked over the couch watching Cody cook''My angel''

* * *

**I dont like this chapter very much lol but atleast i got threw it the nexts chapter will be ten times better deffiently because Zack Sneeks out with Cody for alittle bit maybe Zack will even get to do his**

**''plan''**


	6. Star gazing Side chapter

**Its still gonna be fourtyfour but someone asked me what about the star gazing? it was suppose to be a pluse chapter so here you guys go.**

**

* * *

**

Cody woke up looking at the clock 10:50,Cody tried to move Zack's arm,But Zack had an iron grip around his brothers waist keeping him blushed and kissed Zack's smirked in his sleep and murmmered''Cody..''

Cody slithered under the blanket and crawled to the balcony had to be smooth and quiet cause Zack was asleep,and reason he wasnt scared is cause mommy was asleep on the couch she had to leave in a few.

Zack woke up to the feeling of Cody being gone and a pillow where Cody should be, Zack sat up his blue eyes percing threw the dark.'Damnit..' Zack hated to be awake so early he also detested being tricked, he picked the pillow up in the air and threw to the ground and it landed with a smack.

Back with Cody.

Cody shivered under his blankey as he looked around''Wow..some reason i gotta bad feeling..''Cody then saw all the star's moving around in the sky.'wow..'

Zack opened the door quietly scratching his stumach in his usual manner,He walked over to the balcony and frowned''Cody what are you doing?'' Cody jumped nearly off the balcony from fright.''Star gazing..''

Zack sighed'' 11:03 in the morning?''

Cody smiled ''iam waiting for a certain time''

Zack rolled his eyes and tried to stay calm,He came up behind Cody and wrapped his arms around his waist''Why didnt you wake me up?''

Cody gave him the are you serious look.''You hate being woken up early,and i thought you might think it was boring and..girlish'' Zack couldnt argue with that''Well your a girlie person.''

Cody gave him a mocking face''Funny'' Zack left a small kiss on Cody's neck as Cody looked up to watch the star's flying around in the sky.

Cody blushed and smiled,Zack rested his head on,Cody's shoulder and tried to stay awake but found that harder when he was relaxed on Cody, Cody layed his head against Zack's and let out a breath he didnt know he was holding.

Zack whispered in a soft voice''Your too tense.''Cody blushed and relaxed looking at the stars.

''Your perfect..''Cody whispered to Zack,but Zack dozed off.

11:10

Cody looked at his watch ''One more minute..'' Zack was still half asleep''Till what?''

Cody blushed and didnt say anything hopping Zack would just fall back, and that what Zack did.

Cody put his hands togeather and closed his eyes 11:11 he opened his eyes to the first star he saw,And made a wish.

Zack was awoken from Cody's movment and relized what he was doing''What you wish for?'' Cody blushed and turned around too face Zack''How did you know?''

Zack took hold of both Codys hands kissing them softly''Iam just cool like that'' Cody smiled and kissed Zack on the lips ''Of course you are''

**12:45am**

Carey was just finishing getting dressed and noticed her son's rooms were open''Where the heck?'' Carey looked around the house before she blew up went on the balcony and saw Zack and Cody.

Zack was laying in the lay out chair holding Cody on top of him for dear life, Cody was laying his head on Zack's chest gripping hold of Zack's shirt for dearlife the sky was light and dark blue with star's blinking away as night was being to turn to day,and blankey..a blanket Cody never shared was resting on both of them comfertingly.

Carey looked at the two with confusion''Well its better then them arguing''. Clueless Carey didnt know what she found out that night and just let it go.

Carey went downstairs to get ready to sing,She opened a window close window to her boys and opened her mouth and sang to everyone in the room and her two boys.

_I think I found my way out of here  
I think I found my way out of here_

and I'm starting to believe it  
I'm starting to believe that I'm wasting time  
and my eyes can finally see  
yeah my eyes can finally see it  
so I'll leave tonight

_and as long as you'll stay with me  
as long as you'll stay with me  
I'll be alright  
and as long as you're still near me  
as long as you're still near me  
my dark is light  
and I know you're here to save me  
I know you're here to save me  
you'll change my life  
and as long as you're still with me  
as long as you're still with me  
im fine_

_yeah you're everything I've ever needed  
yeah you're everything I'll ever need_

_and I've given you my heart  
yeah I've given you my heart  
and I'm not afraid  
you've given me this love  
yeah you've given me this love  
that cannot be replaced_

_and as long as you'll stay with me  
as long as you'll stay with me  
I'll be alright  
and as long as you're still near me  
as long as you're still near me  
my dark is light  
and I know you're here to save me  
I know you're here to save me  
you'll change my life  
and as long as you're still with me  
as long as you're still with me  
im fine_

_and I'm so thankful cuz you're taking every one of my fears away  
yeah I'm so thankful cuz you're taking all my fears away_

_and as long as you'll stay with me  
as long as you'll stay with me  
I'll be alright  
and as long as you're still near me  
as long as you're still near me  
my dark is light  
and I know you're here to save me  
I know you're here to save me  
you'll change my life_

_and as long as you'll stay with me  
as long as you'll stay with me  
I'll be alright  
and as long as you're still near me  
as long as you're still near me  
my dark is light  
and I know you're here to save me  
I know you're here to save me  
you'll change my life  
and as long as you're still with me  
as long as you're still with me_

Cody smiled in his sleep burrying his head in Zack's sneered still asleep''Shut up women..''

_

* * *

_

**No the mother doesnt know her son's are dating and doesnt have the slightest idea why there so lovey dovey i call it ''naive motherhood'' lol well the song is by Jeremy ashida called As long as you stay.**

**I thought it matched this pluse pefectly.**


	7. Detective strawberry!

**Wow that was faster then I thought it would be lol,Well as I promise fourtyfour reviews and heres your nexts Zack will put his plan into action? Maybe Barbra might come into this story and ruin just see**.**Fiftyfive for nexts chapter.**

* * *

Cody woke up to a slight breeze and noticed where he was and smiled laying his head against Zack's chest again. thump thump thump. Cody took a deepbreath lestining to Zack's heart beat.

**Two hours later.**

Zack woke up and noticed Cody wasnt nexts to him , Zack got up and walked inside into the living room and saw Cody getting dressed.''And where are you going?''

Cody looked at Zack smiling''Oh I have to go downstairs maddie wants me to try this new candy they put down there''

Zack nodded and slid on some jeans and a blackbeater.''I'll come too'' Cody laughed and waged his finger''Oh no your grounded,if you leave I get in trouble AND then iam grounded''

Zack came close to Cody resting his hands on Cody's waist backing him up against the wall''Pleaase?'' Cody blushed feeling weak but stood his ground''No'' Zack whispered to Cody''Just this once..'' Leaving a small kiss nexts to Cody's ear.

Cody breath hitched''N-no'' Cody tried to sneek past Zack, It was like a game of cat and mouse and the Cat had just cought the mouse by using cheese. Zack smirked looking into Cody's eyes ''I love candy..''

Cody blushed and laughed trying to find away out of the poistion he was in''I'll bring you some'' Zack then tried another approch''Fine''

''Again Zack no wait what?'' Cody said ,Zack let go of Cody and nodded''Yep fine I wont'' Cody was pleased to say he finally won a argument.

Zack grabbed his hoodie put it on and walked out the apartment. Cody stood there wide eyed''NOO'' Cody ran out the door to catch up with Zack.

Zack laughed and sprinted down the halls to the lobby,Cody jogged after him tired,About time Cody got downstairs Zack was on his third Candy.

''Whats this called again? Pocky?''Zack asked.

Maddie nodded''Yes its a japanese snack good right?'' Zack was trying all three flavors Vanilla,Chocolate,and maddie smiled ''I like the Chocolate one bette.''

Zack shrugged ''I dig the Vanilla oh hey Cody'' Cody was hunched over weezing and glaring at Zack ''You said no'' Zack nodded ''I said fine,Fine i wont ask you can I go.'' Cody left eye started twitching.

Zack handed Cody three flavors of the pocky''Try it.'' Cody tried the chocolate'This is good..' Then the vanilla'Ewww!' ''The vanilla is nasty!'' Zack had just finished buying three packs of Vanilla pocky and heard Cody yell that.

Zack looked both ways sliding the Pocky under his shirt''Yah.. nasty mmhm'' Cody blinked and tried the Strawberry pocky, he stopped moving and his cheek's turned a bright pink, Zack stared wideeyed at him along with Maddie''You poisioned him!''

Maddie put her hands up defensivly''No no that candy poisioned him'' Zack glared at Maddie ''Of course blame the japanese smooth maddie!'' Cody let out a werid squeel''I love it!'' Zack glared at the pocky ''Y-you love it?''

Cody nodded buying ten packs of strawberry pocky''Its great come on Zack before mom gets home''

Zack nodded and followed Cody up the steps glaring at the strawberry pocky in his hands'Stupied Pocky...Making Cody love it so grr i should eat you and then spit you out and eat all your family too Cody stealin pink pixi stick bread'

''ZACK'' Zack came out of his kill pocky rant in his mind, Cody must of been calling him for about Five minutes now''Whats wrong?'' Zack pouted and looked away''Nothing.''

Cody nodded and went inside and sat on the couch eating some pocky,Zack turned the telvision on to Total Drama Action,Zack saw Duncan as a Idol and injoyed watching the show.

**Twenty minutes into the show.**

Cody stopped eating the pocky but was tempted to go back for another''Zack do you see whats going on'' Zack was sitting criss cross on the couch facing the pocky he glared at it ''Oh I see whats going on..hes slowly working his way back into your life again!''

Cody was confused and looked at Zack like he gone crazy''What?!'' Zack tried to change the subject''hu what?'' Cody squinted and nodded''Alright...'' Zack smiled ''So what you wanna do?'' Zack cracked open a can of Mountain dew [BEST SODA IN THE WORLD ooc;;]

Cody smiled and layed on Zack with a pocky in his mouth hanging there Zack leaned down and bit half of the pocky in half and they both ate there halves, Zack smirked while chewing the pocky'Take that cody thief'

Zack sighed and yawned''Dude is barbra ever gonna give up?''

Cody shook his head still laying on Zack's lap ''Dunno dont care'' Zack smirked and ran his fingers threw Cody's hair.

The Door Was Unlocking.

''Iam telling you Zack is making Cody do stuff'' A high pitch snitch replyed to Carey, Carey unlocked the door and looked at London ''When is that never happening?'' London was confused ''What?''

London marched in and pointed an accusing finger at the two ''See! look Cody is laying there on his lap eating! I smell the romance! i smell it!'' Carey looked confusingly at London''There brothers? Cody is probly just tired from working around the house all day''

London looked at Carey and shook her head''And you guys call me the dumb one'' London was in her detective suit and squinting she came close to the boys and sat on the table with her notepad.''So..Zack..have any good snacks latly?''

Zack thought about Cody and the pocky''Yeah it was really good.''Zack smirked.''So..did you talk to Maddie.'' Zack nodded ''yeah'' London laughed''Case closed!''

Everyone was confused and London looked at them''Fine i'll tell you'' London watched them''Zack was downstairs with Maddie,When i questioned Maddie she said Zack was actually being a cool guy,when all the other times she said Zack was being annoying,repulsive,perverted,and Zack wasnt flirting with maddie.. even when Zack had a gf he would flirt with Maddie unless..he turned over a new seeth''

Cody was shocked and found all this actually good but.''Seeth?'' London nodded smiling''Seeth'' Zack rolled his eyes ''Do you mean leaf?'' London then wrote somthing down''being around your brother has made you smart.''

Carey was suppose to be at work and she was tired''Ok so what are you trying to say..'' London looked at everyone in a dramatic pause''Cant you see it?''. Cody was laying on Zack,Zack's hand was wrapped around Cody holding him, stopped flirting with Maddie all of a sudden,He's gotten alittle smarter.''No no iam sorry I just'' Everyone just grunted.

London sighed''Zack is tricking cody!'' Zack and Cody let out a breath they didnt know they were holding.'Thank god shes dumb' They both thought. Carey glared at Zack''Zack you better not be planning somthing bad for Cody you understand'' Zack pretend to be scared''Oh oh alright mom alright''

London marched out''yay me! i solved another mystery'' She paused''I ryhmed!'' Carey was about to leave as well intill Barbra came in''NO London you idiot you gave them the wrong answer.''

The room got heavy

Zack glared his hardest at Barbra, hate and venom was dripping off of him,Cody rubbed his knee whilr still laying on his lap, no effect at all.

Barbra sneered at Zack trying to avoid the murderous aura around him,and smiled softly at Cody''Hi hi Cody'' But went back to her serious mood.

Carey threw her hands up in the air and sat down on a chair''This seems like it could take awhile''

Barbra pointed at the two.''Zack stopped flirting,Holding Cody,Gotten alittle smarter,And Cody dumping me,Zack temper dieing down by tinsy bit.''

Cody harden in Zack's grip,Zack was about to attack the bloody beast that can ruin everything for them everything they had.

Barbra vs Zack.

Zack stood up''What are you trying to say? Of course I been around my brother he's having a hard time dealing with you two beak up'' Lieing and Barbra knew it.

Carey nodded finding it belieavable but..un-belieavable cause Zack being nice? somthings off.

Cody sighed''lets hear what she has to say''

Zack sat nexts to Cody nails digging into couch,Cody eyes seemed broken'This is it..'

Barbra smiled'Cody will be mines...and everything will go back to normal'

Carey was getting impatient it was like one of those Soap opra's that just wouldnt give you a straight answer,Barbra took a deep breath and spoke''Its''

Cody stiffened up getting tense lestining.

Barbra licked her lips''Because''

Zack eyes were bloodshot red from anger,if someone wasnt paying attention they would of thought someone just died and he just got done crying for spoke''there''

Carey was on the end of her seat lestining closly.

Barbra smiled and looked at the two boys and pure joy 'Vengence is a bitch'''....''

* * *

**WOW that was Barbra tell her? Whats going to happen to Zack and Cody? Will Carey accept them or denie them? Will Zack kill Barbra and go to jail?**

**So many questions..and it all will be answered in the nexts chapter.**

**Its only early afternoon at this time so the nexts chapter will take place on the same day.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. I need a hero

**Lol made it to 57..iam just gonna do the nexts chapter,you'll find out how many for the nexts ! god this was the hardest chapter to do I had to think find out dont find out find out dont find out gaaah!,But iam sorry it was late i promised 55 but didnt do it,I ran out of mountain dew lol.**

* * *

Carey was getting ansy trying to figure out what barbra was about to say.

Cody looked away eyes getting heavy with tears,Zack bit his lip out of anger bangs covering his eyes,He wanted to hold Cody,to whisper to Cody everything is all right to tell him that Cody belonged to him and no one could seperate them.

Cody had so many thoughts were running threw his head as Barbra was about to say the horrific words to there mother'I wished..I wished we could of told her'

Carey saw how her sons looked yes she wanted to know,but not like this she stood up surpising everyone''I dont have a clue to whats going on here but the way everyone's acting its almost like Cody and Zack commited murder or somthing Barbra iam going to have to ask you to leave.''

Shellshocked everyone was.

Cody looked up frozen tears still visible in his eyes.

Zack eyes were focused on his knees'Cody..'

Barbra was confused ''what? Iam trying to tell you Zack and Cody have been''

Carey shook her head''Ah ah ah nope,I have to go to work barbra I wont ask again to leave,When Cody is ready he'll tell me or Zack will''

Zack scoffed'Like hell iam doing it'

Barbra huffed and did a sharp turn on her heel and left''Zack Martin this isnt over'' She smiled and waved at Cody''Bye cody!''

Carey grabbed her head''Headach,headach is arising'' Cody laughed and gave her a hug''Thank you''

Carey smiled at her boys''You two didnt kill anyone right?''

Cody laughed''No''Zack shook his head and smirked'Not at all,But cody will feel like he died and went to heaven'

Dark Aura was around Zack as he snickered to himself Cody got a shiver up his spine'That isnt good'

Carey left for work leaving the boys to there selves''Zack we will have to tell her one day..then Barbra cant use it against us.''

Cody was about to sit on Zack's lap till he moved letting Cody hit the floor''Your right'' Zack went to the kitchen to get a soda he popped it open and sipped his blissful mountain dew''Your doing it''Smacking his lips''Ah''

Cody looked up from the floor glaring''No were doing it'' Cody went into the bathroom.

Zack was tired and frustrated he just he just had to let out some aggression somthing,But he didnt want Cody to worry.

Cody came back out after taking a wizz.

Zack was gone.

''Zack?''

Cody panicked ''ZACK'' Cody went looking around the living room and then from his dark room the door creeked open''hell no'' Cody was now officially scared,felt like crying''Za-Zack if y-y-your i-in there th-th-this isnt funny..''

Nothing.

Cody closed his eyes ''Zack...please'' Cody huffed his cheeks and charged forword eyes sealed tight''Die monster! gimmie my brother back!''

The door flew up as Cody barged in and hit Zack dead straight in the nose''Damnit!'' Cody looked around waving his arms around ''iam comming Zack!'' Cody's eyes were still shut and it was still alittle dark in the room.

Zack came from behind the door hold his nose''shit shit shit double shit that hurt'' Cody saw Zack and cheered and ran to him hugging him tight''I did it!''

Zack squeezed his nose stopping the blood''Yeah you did alright''Mummbled Zack. Cody blinked''Never mine Cody''

Cody was completly lost at what Zack was talking about but shrugged it off,Cody was just about to leave the room intill Zack wrapped his arms around Cody's waist,Cody blushed and looked over at his brother ''Z-Zack?''

Zack rested his chin on Cody's shoulder ''hm?'' Cody relaxsed in his touched and kissed his nose''Sorry'' Zack smirked and whispered in Codys' ear making him shiver''Dont worry iam a big boy.''

Cody smiled and intertwined there finger's facing Zack,''I wanna go out.'' Zack was confused''Iam grounded?'' Cody pouted and leaned closer to Zack''Not today tomorrow! I wanna go out.I wanna spend time with Zack..''

Zack smirked''Fine'' Zack went to the computer to charge his ipod''Since where going out I want this baby fully charged.'' Cody smiled as Zack ipod was chargining and saw his Itune's list '"GAH!''

Zack panicked and looked around''What hu?'' Cody clicked on a song''I love this song!'' Zack smiled nearly having another heartattack this seemed to happen latly with Cody''Skillet?''

Cody nodded dancing around the room spinning, Zack laughed ''You like Skillet? wow,well there songs are pretty good.''

Cody smiled ''Only some song's like when Jen sings with him''

Cody sang softly''I need hero,to save me now,I need hero to save my life,a hero will save me just in time''

Zack laughed at his brother shaking his head,Zack went on a website and read everything carefully making sure Cody wont see anything 'Perfect..' Zack clicked on somthing and typed in a few looked behind him and exited the site.

Cody was doing air guitar and hugged Zack,From behind resting his chin on top of Zack's head ''What you doing'' Zack smirked ''Just looking up stuff'' Cody clicked another song he thought discribed him and Zack''Owl City-Fireflys''

Zack didnt know why Cody was so happy but he didnt mind,Cody was now tired he caved out on the bed laying there looking up at the cieling,Cody let the song whisper to him as he day-dreamed about Zack and his date.

First date and with Zack.

Zack looked back at Cody and saw him bright red ''Dude you ok?'' Cody sat up and threw a pillow at Zack''Moment killer!''

Zack avoided the pillow while still sitting in the chair''Sorry ??'' Zack left the computer on as he plopped nexts to Cody,Cody came closer to Zack and rested his head on Zack's arm, Zack smiled and pushed back Cody's hair kissing his lips.

Cody closed his eyes smiling'I have a hero..to save me now.' Zack wrapped his arm's around Cody's body protectivly.''Cody you sleep?''

Cody shook his head''No..iam awake just thinking'' Zack smirked''Nothing new there..always thinkin'' Cody yawned''Whats are date going to be like?''

Zack rolled his eyes''What kind of boyfriend would i be if i just told you'' Cody blushed deep red,''That isnt fair''Zack whispered softly''Dress cool''

Cody scoffed''I always dress cool!'' Zack laughed''Sure sweatervest are very cool'' Cody puffed his cheeks out and rolled over to the other side, Zack kissed his neck softly''But there cute on you'' Cody blushed and slowly dazed in and out of sleep.

Zack wasnt far behind and slowly fell a sleep,as the last song played again Skillet-Hero.

'You'll love your date brother..'

* * *

**Yes! finished this one ugh was it hard I didnt know what I wanted to be about,Its not my best work but hey! the nexts well be good,bet on it.**

**''I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
JEN: save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me JEN: just in time''**


	9. The best for the best

**The right? what can get better!.67 or 70 reviews. Injoy this beautiful chapter. The best song for this would be Owl City-If my heart was a house,Or Skillet just say this takes place after school.**

**

* * *

**

Zack threw his backpack in the middle of the floor and Cody came threw the door picking up his backpack and placing it in there rooms,Zack changed his jeans in baggy black jeans with a silver chained hooked to it and his shirt into a white shirt with a long black dress shirt.

Cody bit his bottom lip and looked at his clothes and decided to suprise Zack with some of his clothes too!,he put on some baggy skinny jeans and a white shirt with a design on it.

Zack looked at Cody and smiled ''Not half bad'' Zack grabbed his Cellphone,Ipod,wallet. Cody wrote a note for there mom.

Cody grabbed Zack's hand and smiled,Zack smirked and out they left,Maddie was walking by and Cody ripped away from Zack quickly.

Maddie smiled''Where you too going?'' Zack looked at Cody''Out.'' Maddie felt blown off''Can i come?'' Zack shook his head''Nah it'll be boring.''

Zack left with that Cody smiled and waved following after his brother. Zack took Cody's hand as they left the hotel , they waited at the bus stop for about 5minutes and got on getting a good seat.

Cody took one of Zack's ear plugs and leaned against him wondering where they were going Breaking Benjamin So cold started playing and Zack leaned his head against the window wrapping his arms around Cody.''It'll be a few hour's.''

Cody pouted he was now antsy''Alright'' Zack smiled and kissed the top of his head.

People were watching them some girls thought it was amazingly hot but was jelouse because they thought Zack was amazingly cute, people thought it was just brotherly love while people who were against it was disgusted.

Zack smirked earning a few blushes and gasps from some girls,and then he glared earning a few people to turn around and dont look back.

Cody pouted and smiled''I wanna learn that'' Zack smirked''Years of practice'' Cody rolled his eyes''Good thing iam a fast learner''

Zack kissed Cody's nose and looked back out the window,Cody closed his eyes and relaxed in his embrace.

**Finally there**

Zack sat up wrapping the ipod up and placing it in his pocket he woke up Cody''hey hey Cody where there'' Cody nodded and sat up and rubbed his eyes still half sleep,Zack came up wrapping his arms around Cody leading him off the bus,Everyone was shocked.

Cody opened his eyes and there was this building''Whats this? why all these people? where are we?'' Zack rolled his eyes leading Cody to the building and showing them there passes and tickets.

The gaurds let them in and Zack and Cody slipped to the front.''It should be on in a few seconds.''

The building was now packed and everyone was screaming''Ever been to a concert?'' Zack asked shook his head''No?'' Zack laughed''Well this is a concert''

Skillet came out and Cody blushed and Zack yelled in excitment Skillet started singing Cody was jumping and singing with them and yelling along with Zack.

It was amazing.

Whisper in the dark, Hero, Rebirth, the last night, Comatose

And it was over with amazing songs,Cody and Zack face where slightly red from how hot it was in there, there hair was wet abit from sweat,But they still smiled great,From Cody's shower and Zack hidden colon.

Cody was excited his first concert, with his first date, with his first true love. Zack had his arm around Codys shoulder,Cody smiled it was getting late it was around 9ish.

Zack smiled''Its not over yet.'' Cody blinked confused and nodded they got on the bus and the nexts stop they got off at. Zack smiled there was a small Frozen Custards shop and Zack lead Cody in.''What do you want?''

Cody eyes sparkled ''I want blueberry!'' The teenage girl smiled ''Alrighty then'' She came back with in minute's with a cup with custard on top and blueberry icey on the bottom, Cody smiled and took a spoon full''yum!'' Cody took another spoon and held it to Zack's mouth ''say aww!''

Zack smirked and took the spoon full it was good, the teenage girl saw the smirk and blushed ''Wh-what can I get you sir?'' Zack sneered ''Watermelon'' The girl nodded and went back to the back and brought out one. Cody pointed at Zack's ''aww lucky your's got more custard''

Zack smirked and crapped the extra custard on to Cody's ''Here take it'' The girl blushed ''I'll get more if you want?'' Zack gazed at her Coldly ''No thanks'' She felt heart broken as Zack gave her the cash.

They decided to eat outside as there were tables and chairs outside too''Look! the stars are out.'' Cody spoke excitedly while eating his Frozen Custard. Zack smirked he injoyed seeing his brother happy''Yep stars cool''

Cody gave him the whatever look and took a spoon full of Zacks''Wow your's is good too!'' Zack smirked''Thats because this is the best frozen Custard in Boston'' Cody smiled''Really? wow so your giving me the best today''

Zack finished his Custard throwing it away''Thats because you deserve the best.'' Cody threw his way and sat up kissing Zack.

Then it rained.

Zack and Cody laughed as they both ran to the bus,They got on the bus laughing.

They took there seats and placed the ipod on bit his lip'It'll be about 12 when we get home'

He was right.

12:30.

But the rain didnt let up hopefully there would be a flash flood or somthing.

Zack Carried Cody all the way up to there floor and placed him in the bed after removing all his wet clothes and placing his pjs on him,Cody rolled over smiling''Zack..''But still asleep

Zack removed all of his wet clothes and went back out to lock the door, and flipped all the lights out , he went back into the room and crawled under the blanket and whispered to Cody''I love you''

* * *

**Very actually a lot easyer then the last chapter i hoped you injoyed it! sorry it was longer but I gots the munchies for gummie worms xD injoy!**


	10. Damaged goods

**Sorry I didnt upload like I promise its just man I been sleepy alot,Like way sleepy also has me busy 24/7 but i'll try to upload as much as I time 95**

**

* * *

**

Beep Beep Beep

Zack sat up hit the alarm clock over and over again trying to find the damn sleep button before Cody woke he hit the sleep button and let out a sigh and drapped in arm over Cody's smaller frame.

Hopefully Cody didnt wake up.

Hopefully.

Luck was on his side as Cody shook Zack lightly and got up to shower ''Come on Zack time for school iam serious.'' Zack grunted and pulled the blanket over his head just intime as Cody switched the light on.

Cody pouted and looked at Zack and decided to go take a shower and wake him up after he was shut the door in the bathroom and got completly undressed he turned the water on warm and hoped sighed relaxing in the water.

Click.

Cody spazzed out as he heard the door click shut as if someone came in,He peeked behind the curtin and saw nothing and then he relaxed again,stronger arms came up and hugged him by the waist ''Hey Cody''

Cody froze in fear'heyy i know that voice!' Cody turned around and saw Zack and smiled''You scared me'' Cody eyes widden ''Oh my god! your in a shower''

Zack flipped his wet hair from his face''I hate water.'' Cody frowned and kissed Zack's chin ''You didnt have to come in here'' Zack did a small smile ''But I love you more then I hate water''

Cody washed him self blushing furiously as Zack just stood there and watch,Cody decided to wash Zack and,Zack squirmed away ''Hell no''

Cody smiled and rensed himself off and Zack pressed his body as close to Cody as possible allowing the water to hit them both.

They finished there shower will Cody's shower and got dress and headed to the bus stop.

Zack sat in the back and Cody sat across from Zack's seat. Zack kicked his feet up on the seat and placed his ipod on,Cody scooted twords the window to allow who ever pleases to sit nexts to him.

Cody was a nice boy,Too nice.

''Heyy! Cody'' Cody shivered as he heard the voice oh too sat nexts to him left a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

''Hi..barbra.'' Cody did a small smile,Barbra decided to pretend Zack and him wasnt dating and talk about rather vivid stuff.

Cody was nodding in out from boredom Barbra just wouldnt shut up. Cody sent a glance over to Zack ackknowledging his presence but saw tapeworm,and max talking to Zack and a red head playing with his hair from a seat behind him.

Cody felt a wave of jelousy and couldnt wait till the bus got to the school this ride had been torture.

When the bus door open Cody was praticly the first one off the bus,Zack noticed this and followed Cody abit slower then he usually would.

PE was first today from flex.

Cody knew today had to be the worst day of his life cause not only was the bus ride torture he now had dodgeball'Who the hell made dodgeball'

Barbra sat nexts to Cody and frowned as he was radiating an annoyance aura around himsef ''Cody sweetie whats wrong'' She tried to touch Cody's are shoulder but he scooted away and looked at the cieling.

spoke in his usual manly loud voice ''Zack! first captain Jacob second captain pick your team''

Cody knew Zack was one of the best dodgeball players in the school and Cody was known for his bad dodgeball playing so Zack picking him wasnt understood why Cody wouldnt even think twice about pick Zack to be on his team in the mathleauge.

Zack's team concisted of ''Tapeworm,Max,Josh,David,Mike,Tasha''

Jacob had Cody.

David sent a deathglare to Cody letting him know that he was his target,Cody gulped because David wasnt only the school's second hearthrob but he was also one of the strongest kids.

David's hair was long and black he kept it in a ponytail,and his eyes were an intense green.

''GO"

Everyone went for there balls Cody and Barbra stood a distance away,Cody was in it longer then he used to he wasnt throwing anything but he was dodging quiet on the other hand was working her way twords Cody wanting to talk to him.

''heyy Cody''Barbra smiled and dodged another ball.

''Kinda busy barbra'' Cody said as it seemed David was throwing harder and faster balls at Cody.

''Oh Cody I know you dont like these kinda of games,so what are you doing this weekend?'' Barbra asked catching a ball and throwing it twords her teammate.

Cody was already in a badmood so he stopped moving ''Barbra no iam not going to --''

David's ball hit him directly in the face and nearly knocked him down intill another ball came and hit him in the stumach.

Cody fell to his knee's his face brutally red and abit puffy and that wasnt the worst part,David's second ball that hit him in the stumach seemed to cause him to be coughing up blood.

Barbra gasped and kneeled down to comfert Cody ''Dont touch me this is all your fault'' Barbra's eyes watered and didnt touch him. Cody got up and dragged his body to the sidelines and sat out.

Zack was having to much fun to noticed Cody was out, Zack beamed a ball at Barbra and noticed she was sitting and looked around for Cody.

Zack saw Cody sitting hunched over holding his dropped the ball and went over to check on his love, David called out ''Zack come on man the game!''

Zack nodded and squated near Cody,Brushing his hand across his face ''You alright?'' Cody nodded and smiled but didnt wipe all the blood off his mouth like he hoped to,Zack glared and his eyes harden''Who threw the ball?''

Cody looked away softly and shrugged ''I wasnt paying attention barbra distracted me'' Cody lied,Zack knew he did ''Bullshit''

Zack stood up and walked over to barbra ''Who threw it?''

barbra pointed at David,Zack's harden eyes landed on David and David intense eyes landed on smiled and Zack almost looked like he was ready to kill.

Zack bit his lip and went to the pe teacher ''Can I take Cody to the nurse?''

looked over at Cody''He's fine he's a big boy now Zack go make me proud''

Zack glared ''No he's coughing up blood.''

could care less he was only into sports and winning ''Zack i said no now go play the game''

''Look you pompus dick iam taking him to the nurse because he's injured i could care less about making you proud''

''What did you say''

''You heard me!''

The whole game froze to see why Zack got loud with the teacher ''Zack go back in the game and i'll forget everything you just said''

Zack was now not only annoyed but pissed exstremly pissed ubber pissed he threw his hands in the air ''Ignorane fuck! ugh''

Zack went over to Cody and put him on his back and began to walk out ''Zack! i'll have you suspended'' Zack shrugged''Ive been suspended before''

Nurse office.

and Zack were now waiting for the nurse.''Hello and Zack Cody will be just fine he just damaged his ribs alittle but with alittle rest he'll be fine his tooth is alittle loose but its his wisdom tooth so you dont have to exsaclly happened?''

Zack didnt like to talk to teachers adults at that matter but he sucked it up for Cody''We were playing dodgeball and one of my friends accidently threw it to hard at Cody''

''Accident? I assure you Zack this was no accident this kid knew exsaclly what he was doing and he was hesitante about throwing it he intentionally tried to hurt exsaclly was it?''

Zack was shaking in anger by now,he now knew David was serious about hurting Cody''I dont know the person was on my team though it could of been anyone.''

The nurse looked at Zack but decided not to dwell on the subject ''Alright'' Zack knew exsaclly who did it and wasnt going to allow the nurse from stopping him.

Home

Cody was laying in the bed curled up in deep thought 'I knew today was going to suck..' Zack came in and crawled nexts to Cody holding him like damage goods,Being exstremly careful and gental.

Cody didnt like it not one bit.''Iam not broken..'' Zack nuzzled into Cody's hair ''I know that I just dont wanna hurt you'' Cody nodded and yawned tiredly dozzing off.

Zack smiled and pulled back Cody's bangs and kissed his was at work but sent maddie to check on the boys.

The door was unlocked to maddie just waltzed and cracked the door open to check in on Zack and Cody.

She didnt expect what she would have saw Zack was bent over kissing Cody's lips with his arms gentally wrapped around Cody's waist.

Zack felt like someone was staring at them and saw maddie he smirked and placed his pointer finger in front of lips and winked basicly saying shh dont tell.

Maddie mouth was wide open and she slowly left the house locking the door.

* * *

**Not my best work but iam just soo sleepy i'll try to update as much as possible thank you for reading**

**Grr review review review i lovee reviews**


	11. only look at me this way

**Yeah i felt inspired so i decided to right this chapter over ugh i hate this so much i went over my last chapter and it sucked i hate how it keeps taking out ''dr'' ''mr'' ''ms'' ;D well I dunno how many reviews lets just see how much this chapter gets .**

**

* * *

**

This morning was a tad diffrent it was 5 am Cody was up in the kitchen with Zack yelling at him furiously. ''What the fuck am i suppose to do Cody? just sit by and pretend nothing happened?''

Cody shut the refregerator door ''Yes thats exsacly what I want you too do please can we just drop it?'' Zack glared hard at Cody biting his bottom lip puting one arm around his stumach and using his free hand to cover his mouth''No I wont just drop it!''

Cody huffed and finished making cearl ''it wasnt you so I want you to forget it happened'' Zack stared at him and threw his hands in his hands in the air 'Wasnt him? doesnt ugh you know what!' ''Fuck it''

Zack went into the bedroom and locked the rolled his eyes and winced lightly holding his ribs it was hard pretending he was just fine in front of Zack, anyways Zack kinda figured it out already..

Cody sighed and went into the room after Zack.

Zack was laying there on the bed his arms over his eyes, Cody smiled lightly leaning against the door and layed on Zack and cuddled ''Iam fine..I mean it.''

Zack shook his head ''You might be fine iam not'' Cody frowned and looked at Zack, Zack moved his arms and touched Cody's cheek''I dont want anybody even looking at you..let alone hurt you.''

Cody could feel his eyes getting dominate again and he sighed ''I know..Its just..'' Zack sighed and sat up holding Cody, Cody flenched in pain as Zack stumach made his arm hit his ribs ''iam sorry..''

Zack kissed Cody's cheek's. ''Come on lets go''

Zack grabbed his and his brothers bad and left with Cody.

Cody went to his usual seat and scooted over,Zack suprising everyone sat nexts to him, Max and tapeworm looked at each other puzzled but hopped seats to sit in front of Zack.

Cody smiled and leaned against the got on and saw her seat tooken she glared holes into Zack's head and sat in a seat across from the two.

**Timeskip 5th period math**

Cody and Zack sat in there assigned seats and started taking down the problems from the marker board (Schools dont use chalk boards anymore so we used a joke in my school call them marker boards will some schools might use chalk but none i VA)

David raised his hand all the girls giggled,Zack ran his fingers threw his hair all girls squirmed and giggles.

The teacher called on David ''Yes sir?'' David smirked ''I cant see the board'' The teacher squinted threw her small glasses and nodded ''Alright sir'' She checked her desk seating.

''Cody'' Cody looked up at her ''Yes ma'am?'' She smiled '' Is Mr. Markson here?'' Cody looked at the seat like what do you think? ''No ma'am''

''David you may sit here temporaly'' Cody froze up and thought fast ''Actually i think he went to the bathroom'' She shrugged'' He should be done before then.''

David slung his book back over his shoulder placing a pencil in his hair grabbing his papers.''Thaanks.''

David vs Cody.

They sat in silence,The teacher sat way in the back were her desk was Cody and David were waaay in the front.

''So Cody..hows your ribs?'' Cody flenched and nodded ''Good'' Went back to taking his notes.

''Really?'' Cody felt smoothered he wiggled his chair over ''yeah''

David moved his hair tightening his ponytail he brought his arm down pressing hard against Codys one saw anything.

Cody hissed ''Owch'' David frowned then smirked ''My bad..''

David looked at Cody ''Your brother..''

Cody looked at him ''My brother.''

David glanced at him ''You love em?''

Cody froze up pretending not to hear anything and to take notes.

**DING DING**

School was out.

Cody nearly fainted at how much it hurt to stand up, Zack walked nexts to him and they hopped on the bus and took it home.

''hey Maddie.''

Cody said to Maddie,Maddie froze up ''h-hey cody'' ' Should I bring up about him or Zack? oh my god what if he doesnt know what Zack did?' ''How are you''

Cody nodded ''Good you?''

Maddie spoke carefully ''Good''

Zack came over took Cody's hand and smirked leading him upstairs Maddie fell behind the coner her legs collapsing. ''wow..''

Cody looked at him confused entering the room ''What are you? what if she found out ''Zack smirked and shrugged.

Zack hands were roaming all over Cody in matter of seconds '' Cody come.'' Cody was confused intill he felt Zack press up against him his hard on twitching up against Cody's leg.

Cody eyes widden and bit his lip being lead to the bedroom 'What? so fast? now?' Zack locked the door to there room Cody stood there blushing nervously 'Why is he horny all of a sudden?'

'oh my god this is it' Cody thought frantically, before all thoughts flew out of his mind as their lips met.

At the same time Zack kept thinking, 'I cant keep waiting I need you..'_._ But he couldn't seem to stop Didnt want to stop, and he didn't hear Cody complaining,there mom was gone for a rest of the evening. So he continued his exploration of Codys body and mouth.

Cody lifted his arms and wrapped them around Zacks neck and pulled him closer. Then opened his mouth for Zack's probing tongue. As soon as it opened Zack devoured the hot cavern greedily,selfishly. Exploring every nook and cranny that was opened to him and coaxing Codys hesitant tongue to a duel.

As the kiss raged on, Zacks hand found its destination and wrapped around Codys cock. Cody moaned and thrust his hips upward,not sure of what he should be doing as Zacks hand started stroking him to a full erection.

Zack smiled pressing him up more against the door ''You like that ?'' Cody eyes darted from one area to another as he turned his neck to the side, Zack devoured his neck.

''Yes'' Cody blushed he didnt know what eles to say.

''I'll make you feel even better'' Zack hissed softly, thumbing the slit on Codys penis and sucking on the side of Cody's neck, leaving his mark again.

Zack with in seconds had Cody buttnakied and laying down in the bed,Cody was in a daze of sheer removed hand from his brothers penis,And reached inside the drawer grabbing lub and coaxing his finger.

Cody looked up at him scared,Zack moaned lightly leaning down whispering in Cody's ear ''Only for a second will it hurt''

Cody nodded and allowed the intrusion of Zack's finger stretch him ''Oh my god Zack!'' Zack smirked and leaned down kissing him softly.

Cody gasped moaning as Zack hit somthing, he wanted more. Somthing more but didnt know what.

''Zack please..''

Zack looked at him confused towering over his brother was possessive eyes glisning.

''I don't think" Zack stated, trying to hold back. He wanted so much to take his brother as his now., but 1)he didn't want to hurt him. And 2) Cody might not be ready.

"Zack please uuh fuck me,"Cody never sounded so hot and his face was just adorble enough to fuck the daylights out of him,Zack withdraw his finger and looked at Cody his eyes were now not only filled with poessiveness but domination.

With that Zack's resolve broke,and Cody knew this.

Zack kissed Cody again roughly, biting and licking the soft lips until they were bruised and swollen. With Cody's demand still fresh in his mind, Zack started to explore the willing body to the fullest extent. Leaving no place unlicked or bitten. Zack continued on to the soft skin of Codys neck and lapped at the mark that he had left earlier, biting down on it until it shone a deep purple on the smooth neck, and then moved farther downward.

Cody eyes were blacking out pre-cum was leaking from his neglicted cock and he was loosing it he didnt know what he wanted,but he knew he wanted it and needed it NOW.

Cody whimpered feeling his brother pull back Cody shook his to get his vision back and the first thing he saw was somthing big,' So not fair were twins and he gets the bigger end of the bargin.'

''Somthing wrong?'' Zack smirked lifting Cody's ass alittle,''n-no'' Cody looked dead at Zack 'damn straight somthings wrong this is bound to hurt..'

Zack thrusted in softly and gripped Cody's hips,Cody whimpered trying to hold back bit his lip trying to regain control again but found it easyer said then done.

''Your so tight!'' Zack hissed.

"S-Sorry" Cody offered in confusion, Looking hurt.

Zack kissed Cody softly, "No need to be sorry. It feels good."

"D-Does it?" Harry asked and groaned slightly as the pain started to ebb away to leave behind the pleasure.

''Yessss. You're sssso painfully tight around my cock'' Zack groaned.

Cody moaned louder wanting more of this feeling his brother was giving Sliding back out and thrusting himself back in. Zack continued this steady pace and listened to Codys heavy panting combined with his own. Several thoughts flew through Zacks mind a mile a minute, most centering around how hot and tight Cody was. Others were asking him should he have took his brother. The other was that he couldn't believe that he had Cody,His own brother was underneath him. Yet, here he was covered in sweat and moaning in pleasure as Zack repeatedly thrust in and out of him. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Cody's voice.

"Zack. Harder." Cody panted blushing,His ribs were hurting like hell now but it was all drowned out by the sheer pleasure.

Zacl pulled out all the way before slamming back in. Codys eyes flew open and he threw his head back and cried out. "Hard enough for you," Zack growled as he continued to slam in repeatedly.

''Yes uuh i want more '' Cody leaned up pulling Zack down to deepen a kiss.

Zack moaned softly at the expression on his face and he continued on with the new pace. Thrusting in and out of him and grinding their hips together to create friction, which caused both of them to cry out in pleasure.

Cody's was about to cum and his eyes closed shut tightly and his breath hitched ''look at me..'' Zack whispered to him, Cody fought to keep his eyes open but it felt so good ''Only look at me this way.''

Cody screamed in pleasure at Zack's words ''I love you!''

Zack grunted fingers digging deep in Cody's waist leaving purple finger was moaning Zack's name over and over again Zack could barly think straight.

Cody body shook violently as he came hard on him and his brothers chest.

Zack gasped out thrusting hard and deep in his brother as the walls tightened around him ''God Cody..'' And with that he released his seed.

Cody was dizzy and tired they were spots all over the place..Zack was laying on top of him deep breathing they both were.

Zack rolled over and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist ''Only me..'' Cody nodded ''I love you'' Zack smirked '' I love you too.

With that they went to sleep

Carey came home tired from work the night and went to check on her boys and saw that the door was locked,She was about to panick intill she heard Zack snore. She smiled and waved her hand getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Well i thought it was time for some SEXIFIED-NESS**

**Tell me what you review review**


	12. Christmas present

**Merry chirstmas! yes I decided to update my stories again ALL of them yep its gonna be a LONG day lol and thank you all my reviewers and readers its great that I have so many and yes i know my writing is still horrible but iam really working on also thinking of a Truten storie for some that dont know thats a GotenxTrunks story I am taking ideas at this time so tell me what you think =] injoy this chapter.99 reviews! wow I would like to say 10 reviews to continue again.**

**

* * *

**

Cody woke up the nexts morning and stretched lightly his side was hurting but it wasnt as bad as before,Cody got up out of the bed.

''Urgh!'' Cody collapsed to the floor nakied and all he felt a wave of pain travel up his spine and he bit his lip,Zack woke up to the sound of Cody's pain and looked over the bed and saw Cody on the floor blushing Zack smirked and loved the sight.

''So did you have a nice fall'' Cody mimcked Zack in a taunting voice and pouted ''Help me up?'' Zack stretched and grabed Cody softly by his arm while taking his free hand and leading him off the ground.

Cody felt another wave of pain but as sudden as it came it vanished Zack was rubbing his lower back lightly while leaving butterfly kisses on the crease of his neck.

Cody blushed and smiled slightly,but then remember he and Zack were nakied he flailed away from Zack and nearly tripped if Zack didnt grab his arm again.

Zack sighed and shook his head lightly,Cody blushed Zack looked so gental

180

Zack smirked and let go of Cody, Cody fell again and puffed out his cheeks, Zack reaked of sexs but yet he was still getting dressed with out taking a shower. Codys mouth fell open in dispair 'I hope I dont get burned..( For some that dont understand what that means it's when you catch somthing )'

Cody collected himself up and grabed some clothes and went to take a shower.

.Shower on.

Cody climbed in the shower and hissed lightly at the stingy,He didnt understand why the shower stung him but it was on leaned his head against the wall blushing and remembering everything that happened last night.

He still didnt belieave Zack and him where still dating let alone they had had lost his virginity to his brother, Cody hugged himself softly and finished up his shower.

Cody took the end of the towel after finishing drying and whipped the fogged up mirror. ''Oh my god!''Cody yelled and Zack looked over twords the bathroom door,smirk.

Cody had the biggest hicky on his neck and Zack's finger prints on his hips'He did this on purpose! I cant hide this at school!'

As Cody got dress he was getting the idea Zack didnt want him to hide it , Cody was fumming with rage but soon it passed by as he touched the hicky and smiled.

Cody left the bathroom dressed, Nicly fitted black skinny jeans with blue shoe's and a nice intense blue sweater vest.

Zack called out to Cody'' Come on or we'll be late'' Zack stopped himself for second '' Wait take all the time you need!''

Cody came out of the bathroom laughing '' Ha ha some of us actually take care of our hygen''

Zack rolled his eyes not this again, Zack grabbed his bag and Cody grabbed his.

Bus went by the normal routine again Cody sat a seat across from Zack, Maxs and tapeworm sat in front of Zack Barbra sat nexts to Cody.

Cody huffed silently looking out the window as he missed Zack sitting by him, Barbra saw the Hicky and frowned looking away.

Getting off the bus Barbra was standing nexts to Cody, Everyone whistled and winked at Cody brushing against them lightly.

Cody cought on everyone thought that finally he and Barbra lost the virginitys togeather even though it wasnt true barbra was loving the attention.

Cody rolled his eyes and walked faster away from Babra, Zack reeked of sexs and everyone was giving him his props.

Cody went to his locker and breath lightly grabbing his books, David came by the locker and smiled friendly Cody shut his locker and didnt give him a glance.

Zack watched the two carefully while talking to his friends. David hugged Cody from behind and before Cody knew what was going on David was pinned up against the locker and Zack holding a fist full of his shirt.

''Hey Zack'' David said smoothly as a crowed was building up.

''David.'' Zack sneered and glared at him. ''So you and Cody?''

''Where just talking'' Cody blurted out trying to save the guy he hated.

Zack looked at Cody still glaring '' He's lieing why is he lieing'' He turned his attention back to David. David shrugged '' I dunno maybe he likes me'' David smiled at Cody.

Cody rolled his eyes '' Yeah mmhm sure I do. not '' Zack let David go and took Cody's hand and left the scene.

**Boys bathroom**

Zack was leaning against the wall with Cody drapped on his lap '' He knows about us..'' Zack shrugged '' I dont care I just ugh he pisses me off''

Cody looked up at Zack and smiled ''Does he make you jelouse'' Zack scoffed '' No why would I be jelouse if your already mines'' Zack leaned down and kissed Cody softly.

Someone was walking in the bathroom.

Zack gripped hold of Codys shoulder and scooted to the big stoll and locked the door. David was walking in.

David was fixing his clothes and yawned slightly taking a picture out of his bag. It was a picture of Zack or maybe Cody? the boys couldnt tell threw the cracks of the stoll.

David touch the picture lightly and put it away leaving.

Zack grinned down at Cody and Cody smiled and got up, Zack getting himself up.

**Class**

Cody was taking notes and Zack was laying nexts to him his head bundled up in his arms. Every question the teacher threw out started to become a competition between Cody and no not Barbra, but David.

Barbra didnt really get a chance to answer with out one of the boys blurting it out, David was looking at Cody intensly while Cody was trying to glare at David even though he didnt master the 'dangerous-zack-attack-glare' it was more of a squint of annoyence.

The teacher was amazed at the two's high intellengce on the information that were just learning.

Zack woke up, and touched Cody's leg lightly, Cody was broken out of his thought of beating David at the who's smarter game that he created in his head.

Cody smiled lightly and stopped answering everything letting Zack get back to sleep. David looked away from the two and also stopped answering questions. Barbra was confused more then ever.

**PE**

The P.E teacher was still abit mad at what Zack pulled earlyer but let it slide, Do to Zack being one of his best players.

The students had to Jog around the gym five times for a warm up, Zack was jogging by Cody and Barbra not even going his fastest intill

SWOOSH

David was sprinting backwords smirking at Zack, Zack glared and sprinted after him they were neck and neck, Cody shook his head laughing and Barbra smiled at Cody's soft face.

Basketball was nexts and Cody and Barbra were walking aimlessly around the gym David almost bumped into Cody intill Zack stepped behind him and infront of Cody shoving David away.

David gave another friendly smile pissing Zack off again.''Wanna play B-ball?'' Zack gave an annoyed smiled ''No thanks''

David smiled grew '' Didnt know you were a chicken '' Zack was radiating was annoyance the people around the two stopped and stared ( You think iam move but i go no where! -sings- opps off topic continue) .

Zack and David were playing an intense game no one dared to offer to play it was two on two, the Coach was excited.

In the end Zack won and smirked at David, Both were tired and sweaty all the girls loved it, Cody thought Zack looked hot but then took it back when he was hugged playfully by him ''Ewww! you stink''

Zack smirked and tried to make Cody smell his arm pit ''No no no! nasty'' David saw the two again and walked away

**DING**

On the bus to the house everyone who was important on the bus asked the million dollar question ''Did you and barbra get it on''

Barbra smiled and was about to answer intill Zack smirked '' Nope they didnt'' Barbra pouted, Cody grinned. Everyone was puzzled someone was about to ask then who gave you the hicky intill there bus stop came.

**In the living room**

Cody was making pancakes for dinner, because Zack pleaded with him ''There five pancakes with Aunt maple's syrup topped with a can of whip cream'' Zack cheered, Cody and Zack might of been twins but Zack only used Aunt maple's syrup and only Canned whip cream , While Cody loved Giant's brand of syrup and the bowled whipped cream.

Later the night Cody was laying on top Zack fingers intertwined and kissing him softly, Zack flipped the script making out with him lightly and loving the taste of Cody.

**The door creeked open.**

Zack and Cody's eyes peered open as the living room light blinded the two, too there horror it was.

* * *

**OMG who could it have been =] You guys get two pick!**

**and remember David? yep you guys get too pick who he wants! and who he has a picture of! the most votes of course gets to pick =] have a great christmas everyone!**


	13. Break the mold!

Finally! I get to update sorry for the lack of grammer and punctuation its a horrid time in VA as most would know if you watch the news.I wanted to type this up quick if I lose electricity again! First Blizzard of 2010! woot woot.

**

* * *

**

London barged in on the two and with a question '' Ok Ok I wanna revenge on Mosby for making daddy take away half my allowance all because I payed someone to sit in class that looks like me. GOSH she didnt even look as good as me so dont understand why he making a big deal out of it help me Cody your the smart one wait.''

Cody and Zack stared wide eyed at her ''No no never mind Zack I need you too help me! your the best at plots and mosbey stuff, Wait..''

Cody sat up shoving Zack off and fixing his shirt and whiping his mouth. '' Why were you two kissing?'' London clapped her hands and smiled '' you too! are dating!''

Cody stuttered '' N-No w-we.'' Zack sat up and glared '' No we were playing a new game of hide and seek.'' Lodon frowned confused '' How's this new game of hide and seek go?''

Zack smirked easy ''First you hide and when your found you have to kiss the person.''

London nodded and was told how to prank left and Cody rolled over ignore Zack, '' Cody? whats wrong?''

''We almost got cought'' Cody was blushing beat red, and squeeled when he remembered London walking in on them.

Zack wrapped his arms around him '' Dont worry tomorrow is a school day it should be better for you.'' Cody Cuddled against him and smiled '' Your right.''

**Nexts day.**

Cody and Zack were aboarding the bus Cody sat in his usual spot same for Zack, The nexts stop, David aboarded the bus. Zack Glared hard ' He doesnt ride this bus.'

David sat nexts to Cody and smiled at Zack cocky like. 'Deep breaths Deep breaths' Zack chanted and waited for the bus to arrive at school.

School.

Cody and Barbra were talking about science stuff and how much Cody hates woodshop.''Cody.'' David called Cody over to him and Cody kept his gaurd up going to him.

''Whats your deal sitting nexts to me? talking to me dont you relize iam with Zack'' David nodded and grinned '' I cant have that you see I want Zack.''

Cody froze up ' Him? want Zack? wh-a why? I dont understand ' ''You see Zack and me are the hottest guys in school and its only natural for us to be togeather, iam smart , athletic , hot perfect match for him.''

Cody felt rage build up in him '' Its not going to happen good luck though'' David ran his hand threw his hair looking over at Zack '' I dont need luck you see because Zack thinks I want you so he'll do everything he can to keep me away.''

Cody thought about that ''but why would you want that?'' Zack noticed David and glared ''Watch..'' David bent down and looked like he was about to kiss Cody.

Zack pined him away from Cody again and with in a blink of in eye''What the hell are you doing?!'' David smirked''This'' David wrapped his arms wrapped around Zack's neck and was kissing him.

Zack's eyes were wide open 'What the fuck?!' Zack yanked his head away from David, Whiping taste of him off, Cody stared at the scene and felt his chest get heavy, his throat got tight. '' Y-You bitch.''

Cody knew it wasnt Zack's fault, but it hurt all the same. Cody ran and just kept running, Barbra felt the need to run after him and did so.

Zack looked over at Cody and he was gone '' What are you trying to prove what do you want?!'' David got close to Zack seducive way and smirked '' You i mean come on dating your twin brother? why not have some one with the whole package?''

Zack laughed cruelly and looked at him '' So this is your real self? a horny whore just like the rest of these brods'' David stared mouth open.

Zack balled his fist up and tight as he could and threw it directly at David's cheek,he felt the need to break the pretty nose of his but didnt.

Cody didnt bother to lestin to Barbra's pleads for him to slow down.

Cody stoped outside of math class and walked in and decided to wipe his face of the tears and, Barbra cought up with him panting slightly and frowned at the sight his eyes were puffy and red and he looked tired down.

Cody looked at her and felt his eyes burning with tears again. Barbra looked around the empty class it was still early before first bell rung ''Cody no matter how much I love you I never want to see you like this.'' Barbra opened her small bag and took out some tissue and started wiping Cody's eyes slightly.

Cody took a few a blew his nose ''Wh-why is it so hard'' Barbra laughed slightly '' Cody? nothing in life is easy but'' She wiped his cheeks '' The best things are worth fighting for.''

Cody smiled alittle she was right ''Cody you cant possible give up on him that easly, Zack cant always fight for you.. I hate to say it but Cody you need to fight for him this time.'' Cody took a deep breath '' Iam the smart,passive brother that doesnt get in trouble, Zack is the oppisate I cant just''

Barbra rolled her eyes'' Cody break that mold I know you have some pent up anger in there just tell David to back off and you'll atleast gain some respect.'' Cody looked at her '' Why are you doing this?''

Barbra pouted '' Cause even though you dont love me were still friends and it wouldnt be fun trying to take you from Zack if you just gave yourself to me.''

Cody nodded '' Barbra can you sit nexts to me?'' barbra nodded '' Sure.''

As everyone swarmed into the classroom Zack was the first in for the first time.''Damn, Cody look'' Cody shook his head ''Its ok its not your fault'' Zack squinted '' Are you sure?'' Cody nodded.

Zack sat nexts to Cody on the oppisate side of Barbra, He layed his head down on the desk ''Cody I love you you know that right?'' Cody smiled and kissed his cheek.

Everyone in class squinted alittle and decided that it was just brotherly love. David came in the class last but before the teacher '' Fucking dimwit, you seriously are the stupiedest guy in school arint you? picking this trash over me?''

Everyone once again swarmed the three. David's cheek was puffy and slight red, Cody frowned and looked at him sarcasticly '' Aww? what a horrible job on your make up nexts time i'll let Barbra help you.'' Barbra giggled alittle.

Zack and everyone shocked, Cody?. David rolled his eyes ''Dont try to act like your the shit now that your dating your bloody brother your just like the rest of us that like him''

Cody laughed '' Just like you guys no see I already have him unlike the rest of you, you like him you dont actually know him.''

David sneered, running his hand threw his hair placing one hand on the desk '' Dont forget we have one thing in common''

Cody looked at him uncaring '' What could that be?''

David smiled softly '' We both kissed him''

Zack and Barbra, no one could imagine what happened nexts. Cody stood up placing his knee and hand on the desk punching David down on the ground and slipped off the desk on top of him.

David and Cody were fighting on the floor. Zack mouth was open in amazment cody his cody was fighting for him? god if this a dream I dont wanna wake up.

David kicked Cody in the ribs, Cody winced slightly and grabbed David's hair kneeing him in the stumach.

Barbra grabbed David and Zack grabbed Cody, Cody felt his heart racing and his eyes were wide in wanting to get more hits on him, He took a pencil case and threw it perfect aim at David, allowing the zipper to cut his lip.

David was pissed he was a hot messed and Cody didnt looked that messed up, Not only that but Zack was carrying Cody away while he was stuck with the ugly nerd. David yelled out in frustration '' UGGGH''

Everyone in class was shell shocked 'Rumors were going to be spread'

Cody was tookin to the bathroom by Zack.''Cody..'' Zack looked at Cody he looked pissed he never seen Cody look this way his eyes were wide and his fist was clenched up and he just looked so angry.

Zack lefted Cody up and placed him on the sink ''Cody you didnt have to do that '' Cody looked at Zack '' Of course I did! if I didnt David would of tookin you and then if I let that happen everyone would try.''

Zack took some toliet paper and wet it wiping Cody's cheek and eye ''Cody I thought you were smart then this.'' Cody looked confused ''Cody even if they tried I wouldnt leave you.''

Cody eyes watered and he nodded as Zack layed his forhead against Cody's ''I dont wanna see you look like this again. Stay my innocent nerd. '' Cody nodded and intertwined him and Zack's fingers kissing him softly as Zack took his free hand and placed it on Cody's waist.

Cody used his free hand to place it on Zack's cheek ''I love you..'' Zack smiled and kissed him softly '' I love you too...'' Cody layed his head against Zack's chest ''Cody you know were out in the open now..mom is bound to find out'' Cody shrugged and smiled '' What more could happen?''

Zack smiled ''Cody look'' Cody looked in the mirror and his eyes furrowed '' What? I know I look a mess'' Cody pouted and Zack laughed '' No I mean look closer your eyes.''

Cody's eyes were normal soft and innocent and Zack's over-powered his once again.

''Cody your going to love being suspended.''

Cody eyes widden '' NOOOOOO''

Zack and Cody were heading to the office hand in hand. '' Its best if you go first and tell him what happens they always find out.'' Cody nodded '' Can you come?'' Zack smiled '' Sure.''

* * *

Woaah! short chapter and its late! omgosh! iam so sorry if you live in the US and know what happening in VA then you'd understand why our first blizzard in 2010! woot woot no school for awhile and My labtop is back on so iam going to do sequals to my one shots and iama update most of my storys so thanks! for you support!.

**Preview: Cody!? what..what did you do Zack!**


	14. its just a game so why?

**Ten more reviews for nexts chapter or more decided to do this chapter JUST in case my power does cut off it would royally suck if it did again sorry for my spelling iam trying to work my best at it and injoy this chapter I wanted to answer some of the questions you guys ask in it.**

* * *

London was walking over to the candyshop in the hotel, ''GUM please now'' Madey did not want to deal with her right now she was still abit in a daze with the whole Zack and Cody thing ''Sure sure London it'll be 70 cents''

London looked in her purse and pouted'' Aww I only have a hundred here you go!'' Madey eyes widden '' London?! thanks wait.. do you want change?'' Madey's eyes dimmed as she put her hands on her hips.

London laughed '' No its yours '' Madey gave her a pack of gum and dug in her pockets for 70cents and placed in the cash register and took the hundred.

London began to walk away and looked back at Madey ''I'll be bock!'' Madey looked confused. London made it to her suit she began shaking the change out of her purse and placing it in a shoe boxs. 'breath, shake , madey , breath , madey , shake , madey , shake , madey' London grabbed her throat ' breath! breath!'

''Ah all better'' London began searching around her room for another hundred but atlast could only find last year diamond earrings ''eww but she might like em?''

Back with Zack and Cody.

Cody went into the office with Zack and there was the principal ''Great Zack what did you do now'' Zack threw his hands up in deffense '' Look iam just the escort and wittness''

Principal looked at Cody and laughed intill she saw the fight marks '' Sit sit. Now tell me what happen''

Zack and Cody looked at each other and took a seat telling her the WHOLE story Zack trusted her of course they knew each other so well. The Principal taped her pencil '' I'll let this slide but you two know you cant keep this from your mother or your friends'' Zack and Cody nodded '' Yes but we want to be the ones to tell them''

The principal nodded and let them go. DING

Zack was mummbling about how he was ALWAYS suspended, Cody was holding Zack's hand while walking to there lockers to get there stuff.

Zack used his free-hand to unlock his locker and grab his bag and sling it over his shoulder, Cody went over to his locker and opened his locker letting go of Zack's hand to slide his back pack over his head.

''lets go!'' Cody was actually happy to be out of school for once, Zack noticed David and all the girls swooning over his injuries.

''Cody you jerk! you have some nerve picking a fight with David'' Cody stopped and looked back at one of the girls with big chest and fake blonde hair. Cody was about to ignore them intill Zack retalieated '' Yeah Cody's the big bad bully come on now Cody wouldnt hurt a fly unless it was on his texts book''

The girls laughed of course it was funny and Zack was the one saying it so it was a bouns, They looked at David and Zack of course they knew Cody wouldnt hurt anybody once they thought about who it was again '' uhm david we got to go before we miss our bus''

David was shell-shocked as the girls scattered to there bus's, Zack smirked fixing his backpack and walking Cody out to the bus, David glared harshly at Cody and Zack's hand ' This isnt over Cody martin this is far from over.'

Cody sat on the bus as Zack sat down Cody placed his legs on top of him, Zack was dumbfounded '' Iam the nexts bad boy Zack'' Zack laughed and tickeled his inner thigh, Cody laughed and removed his legs '' Sure you are'' Zack wrapped his arm's around Cody's waist '' Iam the only bad boy in this school let alone twin.''

Cody shivered lightly at his voice.

Reaching the hotel Cody and Zack seperated, and walked in normal. Nothing was normal.

Madey had big shiney diamond earrings in her ears. '' Woah madey! were you get those'' Madey was smiling big and flipped her hair away from her ears ''London gave them to me.''

Cody looked at Zack squinting ''She gave them to you?'' Zack chuckeled, while smiling then patted her on the shoulder '' Way to slip somthing into her drink madey.'' Madey frowned '' ha ha no seriously she gave me this.''

Cody and Zack nodded and went to the elvator just before it closed Madey then told them '' She also wants to play hide and seek with me? she said there's a new way of playing it.'' The elvator doors closed with Zack and Cody's eyes wide and frowning.

''Cody..'' Cody looked at Zack tapping his foot '' Look what you did.'' Zack frowned '' Bring to amazingly hot chick togeather to make out? I see no harm in what ive done.''

Cody hopped out of the elvator with Zack.

Cody went into the house with Zack and heard her yelling. Zack opened the door quick '' Mom whats wrong?'' Carey looked pissed '' You wanna know whats wrong?'' Cody coward abit to the safety of his kitchen '' Whats wrong is you corupted my son!''

Zack left eye squinted '' Ok what have you heard'' He put his fingers togeather. Carey waged her finger '' Your principal told me EVERYTHING why you two been acting strange and everything!.''

_Carey was about to finish her sentence intill PANG ''CODY?!'' Cody panicked and hit her over the head'' Zack help me drag her in to the closet''_

Cody shook his head comming out of his daze how could he imagine hitting his mother?!.

Zack and Cody were alittle scared '' Cody?! what did you do Zack! '' Cody cuts were noticable in the kitchen light. Zack didnt let her touch Cody's face mother or not Cody was injuried Zack was going to heal him, Cody steped from behind Zack curiously '' What exsactly did you hear?''

Carey fummed again '' A school trip?! and iam shaproning?! this is why you two been acting werid so you guys could make me shapron I dont have nothing fansy to wear.''

Cody and Zack were confused but played along.'' Ok so what details of the trip were givin to you?'' Carey looked at them '' Well its a school trip to a random place thats yet to be picked iam shaproning and its supposed to be educational while also being fun it's going to last about two-three weeks ( or intill the write thinks its time to come back home lol)''

Cody and Zack nodded '' Ah well i belieave london is throwing out clothes?'' Carey nodded and rushed out.

''Zack did you?'' Cody looked at Zacked and scampered away, Zack's eyes were narrow again in his dominate state. Reality of Cody getting hit by David must of JUST hit him he was alittle slow.

''Cody'' Cody peeked his head from behind the door ''yes?'' Zack made a hand motion and Cody came and layed his head on Zack's lap '' Ugh I dont know why its pissing me off now.''

Cody sighed '' Possibly cause he might be going on the trip.'' Zack smirked '' If he does'' Cody sat up pouting and glaring well trying to glare '' If he does you'll do nothing.''

Zack sighed and threw his head back '' WHY'' Cody giggled and kissed Zack's chin. Zack glared at the cieling ' Damn david damn it damnit damnit'

Madey came up to London suite and looked around '' London?'' London came rushing out she was looking amazing like always '' Madey!! wanna play now?'' Madey nodded sure '' So how does this game go?''

London smiled ''Count I'll hide!'' Madey covered her eyes and thought ' This is just like the old hide and seek'

London hide somewhere obvious but still hid, Madey 20 seconds later went searching and found her '' Found yeah!'' London pouted'' Aw I guess you win the prize''

Madey looked around loving the diamonds what eles could she get, London wrapped her arms around Madey's neck and kissed her softly.

Madey gripped London waist of her clothes, Madey's eyes were wide she wasnt disgusted but it was LONDON (sound familer?) London tasted like pineapples and cherry mm was it good when the fruit mixed togeather.

Madey slightly pushed London off '' London I- I got to go think I'll talk to you later.''

London touched her lips and looked away hurt it was just a game..so why did it hurt? she need to talk.

Cody and Zack were making out on the couch while there mother was out shopping. ''Zack Cody!'' Zack gripped Cody's hips not allowing him to hop off. '' Zack someone's comming..'' Zack rolled his eyes '' its just london'' Cody squirmed abit but efforts was invain so sat there arms still wrapped around Zack's neck.

''Its un-locked!'' Zack yelled out to the god for saken women, London came in her eyes puffy and red and sat there on the couch '' iam out'' Zack flipped Cody off of him and was about to leave intill Cody made him sit down ''Damnit.''

Cody looked at London '' Whats wrong?'' London hiccuped alittle telling them what happened '' I I dunno why it hurts.'' Zack blurted out quiet bluntly '' Your eather Bisexual , Bicurious, or lesbian and the person you happen to have this thing for is Madey thats why it hurts.''

London looked at them '' So..I like madey?'' Cody nodded '' How how do I tell her'' Cody smiled '' its just like winning a guys heart but it'll take some time since madey is a very smart person.''

Zack then thought about it Madey was like Cody except was a girl holy shit '' It might take more then some time then'' Cody fawped Zack in the chest. ''Just tell her somewhere private ok?''

London nodded and hugged them both '' I never felt this way about someone before'' Zack scoffed he heard this before from her. AGAIN was hit.

When London left Cody and Zack got comfertedable under a blanket on the couch laying down '' When do you think we should tell mom''

Cody thought ''sometimes during this school trip?'' Zack nodded.

* * *

**ANOTHER DONE WOOT WOOT**

**Anywho Iam going to let you guys pick!**

**Should London when Madey?! if so who should wear the pants ( I honestly think Madey but Madey is like Cody and London is sorta like Zack)**

**Where should there school trip be? Japan?! England?! Florida?! those are examples just tell me where you guys would like them to go =]**


	15. Lets go Public

**I'm going on a small break because SOL'S are coming up and it suck's so I'm making this a chapter dedicated to the two lovely couple, and I also have a new editor and it irritates the hell out of me cause it seems every word I type is miss spelled so lets see how this new editing system next's week will be NO updates but this weekend I'm going to try and update two chapter's a day two for sat two for sun.  


* * *

**

Madey been thinking about the incident for awhile now and she didn't know what to do, she couldn't even look at london the same now.. '

Madey groaned as she was coming up to the hotel, 'ready..' she walked in and went straight to her normal area behind the candy counter, She found a magazine an placed her elbows on top of the counter and read to herself 'Oh..if only I had the money' She groaned in wordly.

London was trying to find her cutest outfit. ''Grr! I cant find anything to wear'' The mirror responded '' No need to look good honey she not worth it in that department'' London gave the mirror a look that said your right but still.

London finished getting dress and found her ipod touch''mm..big bang..make love..''London mood changed back to her confidence and she looked at the mirror ''Wish me luck'' The mirror scoffed '' Not like you need it girl'' London went to the elvator just as it was closing to find Zack and Cody in there heading down to the main lobby.

''Hey London'' Cody said politly..''london?'' Zack touched Cody's hand softly '' She cant hear you'' Zack pointed out the headphones ''Oooh.''

Zack smiled at Cody' I just love you more and more each day..'

London got out of the elevator as soon as it reached the main lobby almost knocking Cody over if Zack wasn't behind him. Everyone looked at Cody and how Zack was holding him so protectivly.

Zack eyes widen and shoved Cody off ''Watch it twinkle toes.'' Cody knew it was part of the act but still he pouted and got off the ground and continued with Zack to the outside.

London looked at Madey cheerfully only to was talking to this guy who didn't seem out of her league and they seem to know each other by the way Madey was laughing so opening.

London scratched her arm hesitantly and she felt her chest getting heavyer..at that moment she felt her world shake in ways it never had before her ipod changed song to 2ne1 I don't care..

London walked outside and Madey saw the look on London's face and looked worried ''Just a sec jeff'' Madey jogged/walked outside. Madey looked both ways and saw London heading over to the park.

''London! hold up!'' London couldn't hear Madey because of the earphones so continued walking her fast pace. ''London!'' London walked out in the middle of a green light and saw a car coming right at her.

Madey yanked her arm as hard as she could nearly tearing London's rotater cup London yelled and flew back into Madey's blushed lightly feeling the soft breast against her.

London pushed her off sadly '' Why did you do that?'' Madey grabbed her hands softly and tried to pull her close,London kept trying to pull away from her ''What do you mean why did i do that? I know your not smart but you have to know that car wouldn't have hurt you it would have killed you''

London nodded her eyes getting watery she tried to cover her mouth with on of her hands but Madey kept grabbing her hands ''yeah'' Her voice was betraying her Madey heard the sadness and cracking in it.

''Whats wrong London?'' Madey said calmly ''London?'' London shook her head ''It doesnt matter'' London tried to walk away but Madey pulled her wrist lightly and grabbed her hand's ( Kind like a dominate controling manner) ''Let go'' Madey backed her up against the nearest building away from the road, then let her go puting both hands on her own hips.

''Tell me whats wrong London.'' London bit her lip ''I dunno whats wrong I saw you and that guy'' Her voice broke and then the tears poured down her understood. ''London that guy is a friend from my school belieave it or not he was asking me to introduce you to him.'' Madey smiled'' Dont worry I wont get mad if you date him''

London squinted her eyes still having tears on her cheek and her eyes glossy " I- I dont want him though i want..i want you.''

Madey looked at her and broke eye contact and didn;t know what to say at that moment. ''London I dont think your ready for this kind of relationship and we're best friends..I dont wanna ruin anything by dating you''

London shook her head franticly and touched Madey's arm '' You wont! I just I dunno these feelings I feel safe and happy around you and I get mad..when I see you with other people.''

Madey nodded and she couldn;t lie London might be dumb but she's honest with her feelings,Madey touched her cheek lightly and gave her a peck ''Alright London..''

London eyes shot up in pure happiness Madey wiped London's tears away and smiled ''Come on lets go re-do your makeup before someone takes a picture of you dress a hot mess.''

London looked around worried''Oh my god your right!'' London ran/walked fast down to the hotel covering her face.

Madey sighed and looked up at the sky ''Life is never normal at the tipton hotel oh well '' Madey smiled watching london run to the hotel.

London notice Madey was running and looked behind her ''Hurry hurry!'' Madey shook her and jogged after London smiling.

shake shake shake

''Did you get that?''

''Yeah I got it!''

''That's the money shot right?''

''Indeed..''

''I dont think this is right''

''I do not and will never care what you think is right''

''.....''

''Come on lets go.''

Madey was at the candy counter nibbling on a twizzler. Mosby walked by with a newspaper not even looking at Madey ''You better have paid for that..or its coming out your paycheck'' He was still walking as he spoke these words, Madey's mouth dropped open ''Yeah yeah I paid'' She continued to lean on the counter nibbling on a twizzler.

London came down dress to impress again and rang the bell ''Hey London..nice outfit.'' London smiled and giggled and kissed Madey, Madey pulled away quick before anyone noticed and grabbed London by the arm pulling her away from everyone.

Everyone looked at the two and Mosby looked at them''Something wrong madey?'' Madey smiled and yawned'' No just gotta talk to London in private'' London nodded '' She very forceful with me'' Mosby eyes widen, and Madey looked at London with disbelif ''Madey..your about to lose your job.''

London glared at Mosby '' Dont threaten her or you'll lose your job.'' Mosby looked at London sternly '' I wont have my employs acting aggressivly to the owner's DAUGHTER of the great tipton hotel.'' London rolled her eyes and whiped out her cellphone '' How about I tell daddy that I like one of the employs acting aggressivly to me cause...''

Madey covered her mouth aggressivly again, Mosby eyes widen ''Madey?'' Madey looked at Mosby and frowned ''Wont happen again sir.''

Mosby looked at her '' Better see to it Madey or you'll lose your job.''Madey nodded as Mosby walked away.

''Why did you?'' Madey looked at her pissed ''Shut it London what do you think your doing? kissing me in public?'' London bit her bottom lip '' I thought that's what couples do..'' ''London you got a reputation to up-hold I cant just waltz in and destory everything mosby, you, your dad done.''

London never thought of it like that '' But Madey I dont care what everyone thinks I'll give everything up to be with you..'' Madey shook her head and sighed ''London we can't date..we can't be public its just I dont wanna''

London did something that Madey least expected ''I dont care, I want you Madey and only you I never wanted someone more''

Zack and Cody walked past the two and Zack scoffed and WAM Cody hit Zack again.

London sighed and walked away, Madey grabbed hold of her wrist again ''London I do like you and I do want to be togeather but I dunno i'm just not use to being gental..and I'm not good with this kind of stuff..''

London looked at her and touched her hand softly''We both can learn from this experince then Madey you do love to learn knew things..please..lets lets go public..I dont wanna be like Zack and Cody and hide..''

Cody yelled before the elvator door closed ''HEY! we take are job seriously'' Zack yelled back ''YEAH"

Madey laughed and looked at London '' Ok..London tomorrow will tell everyone ok?''

London smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around Madey's neck hugging her Madey wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged back nuzzling her face in London's hair '' Now can I go back to work?''

London pouted gripping hold of Madey's arm ''Nu.'' Madey frowned and walked over to the counter with London still holding on '' Here sit on the couch intill i'm done ok?'' Madey smiled at London's childish behavor, London puffed out her cheek's like a puffer fish and nodded '' Fine''

Madey took glance now and then from the costumer to look at London and saw her sitting there patiently watching Madey's every move 'God is she beautiful..'

Madey turned around to grab the Mento's ment gum from the top shelf for a middle age women and found when she turned around London gone '' What the fuck?''

The middle age women looked disgusted and gave the money to her and hurried off. Madey came from behind the counter twirling as she was looking around for London '' have you seen London?"

sipped his coffee and pointed to the stairwell.

Madey walked to the stairwell and saw fish boy with London '' What are you doing?''

London blinked and Madey tried to stay made but her naive nature was just to much to bare,but she kept the hostility up for fish boy. ''He wanted to ask me something important.''

Fish boy nodded '' London would you consider being my girl-friend a-'' Madey pinned fish boy up against the wall '' She's not interested.'' London eyes looked confused and kinda scared. ''Madey..I was gonna say no..''

Madey looked at London's face and let out a breath '' I'm going back to work.'' Fish boy held his hands up''Oh..soo..i guess she's mad?'' London shrugged and patted fish boy on the back and went after madey.

''Madey why are you mad?'' Madey looked confused '' What?'' London blinked ''Your mad..'' Madey shook her head '' No I dunno i just get really jeloues when I see you with other people''

London blinked '' Ok'' London took her spot back on the couch.

7pm

Madey was closing the shop down and saw London passed out on the couch 'Time for bed..' Madey ran her fingers threw London's hair ''Wake up London'' London's eyes fluttered open lightly and she smiled seeing Madey.

''Morning''

Madey smiled '' You mean goodnight come on..''

London was led up to her bedroom and was dressed in Pj's and tucked in''Well i'am heading home.''

London shook her head '' No no sleep over..'' Madey smiled ''Couples dont sleep together unless there married.''

''What about Zack and Cody?'' Madey bit her lip she had no come back so she called home and told them she's staying at London's.

''Ok..but straight to bed alright?'' London nodded franticly.

Madey laid on top of the covers after tucking London in and wrapped her arms around her ''Goodnight london.''

''Nighty night Madey!''

Madey kissed London's head softly.

* * *

**OOOH so what was the money shot? and who took it DUN DUN DUNNN**

**Mystery lol**

**And Madey! the butch and she seems sort of more aggressive the Zack! Who seen it coming! I sure didn't =]**

**Woooah next's chapter will be added later tonight.**

**I need 20+reviews for this chapter and the next's one I'm adding today for the two chapter I'm adding sunday**

**Tell me how my spelling was I love my new editing program  
**


	16. Two diffrent couples

**Ok ok I screwed up, I know I was suppose to update before SOLS but the thing was I didnt get enough reviews so I decided to just get the SOLS over with then start with the updates, but yes sadly I failed two SOLS so I have to take two finals this yes I know tragic but here's abit of something to keep you guys 11 question ''Harry'' was a mistake haha harry potter was playing in the background and I accidently added the name to my story.''Harry'' was not ment to be added.  


* * *

** Mosby came busting threw the doors, Madey immediatly let go of London only to have the sleeping princess whimper and scoot closer to the would of found this immensly cute if she wasnt scared for her life but then again..why would she be scared?

Mosby looked at her with that look of intense anger, Madey remembered why she was scared again.

''How could! how could ruin everything and London have created! you think you can waltz your way into there structure life style hu?'' Madey looked at him a blinked ''What?''

Mosby smiled in sarcasm and threw magazines,newspapers ''Look! dont act like you dont know! now who took the pictures? and whats this about you too dating whats going on here! get out the bed! now''

Madey rolled her eyes and threw one leg over the bed and the necks and sat up London wrapped her sleepy arms around Madey's waist. This seemed to only make Mosby madder.

''I'm giving you the count of three to let go of London right now.'' Madey held her hands up and showed she wasnt holding her ''As you plain well see she's holding me.''

Mosby shooked in anger ''LONDON'' London sat up in fear and looked around rubbing her eyes ''Wha?'' She turned her head and saw Madey ''Madey!'' She smiled and nuzzled into Madey's back.

Mosby pulled the two apart. ''London did you know your girlfriend paid somebody to take pictures of you two so she could get money''

London looked hurt her bottom lip quivering, Madey was mad at the false accusation ''Wrong I have no idea who took the damn picture but it sure wasnt my idea I didnt even come up with the idea for us to date but I'm glad I did cause I'm happy.''

London smiled again and did grabby hands for Madey'' Stop stop stop you two this is wrong''

Madey looked at '' Your homo-phobic arint you?''Mosby fixed his compuser'' Of course no i'm doing whats best for the TipTon Hotel.''

London stood up and looked down at Mosby as a staff no longer as a father figure she was serious and Madey was afraid of London when she was serious cause she usually isnt '' you will keep doing your job and stay out of the relationships that I put myself into.'' Mosby looked at London sternly ''London'' ''Dont London me your not my father and if my father cant except the person I'm with I no longer will see him as my father.''

Mosby bit his lip ''But your hotel'' London ''Will prob get more guest and more money because of the whole opening of relationship I wanted to go public with us anyways.''

Mosby shooked his head '' And what about the homo-phobic people? not everyone wants to see gay people in tight clothes making out and doing PDA''

Madey rolled her eyes ''Thats the sterotypical gay people and this hotel is so highclass i doubt any gay people are rich''

London raised her hand, Madey looked at her''Yes?'' ''Wrong! Prez Hilton!''

Mosby rolled his eyes '' the PDA to minium still and you Madey still work at the candy counter dont forget your shift at 6''

Madey nodded ''Yes '' London came up to Madey's side and hugged her and Madey wrapped her arm around london's neck.''bye Mister Mosby..'' Mosby turned around and did a small smile and left.

London looked at her diamond digital clock hanging on the wall ''Come come lets go out!'' Madey was about to hesitate intill she saw the papers ''First..who took the pictures?'' London shrugged '' I dunno..but i'm glad they did'' She smiled to herself ''Now we're public.''

London put on some nice white leggings and a side shoulder shirt that was black and had a tiger on it. Madey shook her head''London..lets just.'' London smiled ''I'm taking you shopping!''

Madey smiled ''Alright.''

**Zack && Cody.**

Cody whimpered ''Zack!''Zack sighed ever since those damn newbie lesbian couple came out of the ''closet'' it clouded his brothers judgement**. **''Lets tell people if they can except London and Madey..they can except use!.''

Zack threw his hands in the air ''NO Cody we dont know anything yet! they just came out and damnit there girls its easyer for them then for guys your the smart one think baby get real''

Cody bottom lip tremered and his eyes got watery he rubbed his arm and walked off to the bathroom and shut the door locking it he slid down the door and pulled his legs close to his chest 'Maybe..he's embarassed by me..I mean i'm skinny..not good at sports weak..and total oppisate from him maybe david is perfect for him..''

Zack was frustrated he hated arguing with Cody but he cant ruin things for Cody, Cody's bound to go to some big time college get loads of money while Zack sits on a couch and plays decided to man up and face his brother ''Cody..'' He tried the doornob..Locked..shit.

Cody heard Zack and got off the floor and leaned over the sink wiping his eyes '' J-just a second'' His eyes still kept getting watery.

Zack got tired of waiting about five seconds after Cody said hold on so he used a barbie pen to open the door. When he saw Cody he looked broken,Zack eyes immediatly scanned over Cody,he touched every ounce of his body to see if he was hurt.

''Baby whats wrong tell me is it cause I yelled?'' Cody shooked his head, Zack dominate eyes gazed into Cody's watery Submissive eyes and the look Zack gave him nearly cause Cody to moan he loved how angry..possessive..dominate..scary Zack was.

Zack lefted Cody up easily on to the sink again both hands placed on each side of Cody's waist''tell me whats wrong?''

Cody bit his lip hoping Zack wouldnt get mad ''I'm not good enough for..you..your..your ashamed to have me as a boyfriend.''

Zack squinted and looked at Cody ''Who would ever be ashamed of you? I love you Cody you should be ashamed of me i'm not gonna make it far but your gonna make it and sooner or later your gonna be so far that I cant even see you let alone touch you..''

Cody pulled his knee's up on the sink and held them close'' I would never leave you alone..''Zack pulled Cody's legs apart and kissed him softly Cody wrapped his arms around Zacks neck,Zack pulled apart and rested his forhead against Cody's ''Cody I still dont think its a good idea..''

Cody nodded and wrapped his legs around Zack ''Ok..but promise one day we will?'' Zack nodded and his dominate eyes were to preditor it was scary..

Zack carried Cody to the couch and scanned his eyes over Cody's body taking in the clothes,the smell, the face, they looked so much the same but totally diffrent..Cody still wasnt use to being looked at like that and squirmed in discomfert.

Zack slowly took of Cody's shirt and immediatly Cody's nipples got hard from the breeze in the house Zack grabbed Cody's wrist and pinned them down and kissed and nipped at Cody's neck and chest leaving hickys and shook his head slightly and arched at the touch.

Zack looked at his handy work and let go of one of Cody's wrist and touched his cheek kissing him on the lips devouring him, Cody gave in to every touch and every kiss Zack gave, Zack slid his tounge into Cody's mouth french kissing him heatedly, Cody was use to Zack's rough ways but ignored some of the pain cause it was over taking by pleasure.

Zack pulled away a trail of saliva coming from both there lips Cody's lips were swollin abit,Cody whimpered, Zack stopped his actions ''Are you ok?'' Cody nodded and licked his swollin lips causing Zack to want more,Zack turned sucking and biting on Cody's neck roughly causing Cody to moan in pain and pleasure,Zack started working Cody's pants off,Cody knew where this was heading but he was still in pain from the last time ''Z-Zack..''

Zack grunted and continued his actions ''I-I wanna try somthing new.'' Zack eyes got enthusastic but still preditory.'' I..I wanna give..uhm..

Zack sat up crossing his legs on the couch eyebrow raised ''What?'' Zack's boner was will knowin in stand up position.

Zack sighed ''If you dont wanna have sex's we dont have to..'' Cody can hear the disppointment in his voice.''I do I wanna give uhm''

Zack could tell where this was going ''Why do you wanna give me head all of a sudden? arint you a germasomthing?''

Cody bit his lip ''well yes i am but I'm not horny and you are..''Zack wasnt gonna turn down getting head..but this was his brother his honest to god first love he wasnt gonna down grade him ''Nope.''

Zack zipped up his pants and turned the tv 's face never changed but Cody knew he had to have a painful erection.

Cody crawled over to Zack's lap and nuzzled his jeans where his boner was, Zack bit his lip hissing lightly,but stayed determined not to let his brother give him head.

**London && Madey.**

Madey was in baggey/tight skinny blue jeans and a tight white shirt ''You didnt have to get me'' London pulled Madey lets go show Zack and Cody!.

Madey was about to knock but London just opened the door and was shocked along with Madey.

Cody was on his knee's hands gripping the tight jeans Zack was wearing,Zack head was back moaning and grunting with his hands intertwined in Cody's hair.

''Damnit Cody..your mouth oh god it feels good.''

Cody tried to say thank you but it end up being a vibrate on Zack's penis ''OH GOD uhh Cody dont talk with your mouth full''

Cody dipped lower and sucked harder and Zack grabbed his head and thrusted into his mouth,Cody gripped Zack's thighs tighter,Zack did that randomly but he seemed to be getting use to it even though his throat felt raw.

Zack thrusted more ''God cody i'm i'm'' He cummed in Cody's mouth and relaxsed Cody swollowed it more and looked up at Zack.

London was about to say somthing intill Madey covered her mouth and pulled her outside the door quietly.

''Shh love uhm.. never bring this up..''

London nodded and they left.


	17. Rain bring me happyness

**Ok who missed the two lovly blonde couples? cause I have! so lets bring them back into the story, I hope everyone's 2010 summer is going swimmingly haha get it? summer? ..swim? you swim in the summer..haha i'm hilarious ok anyways this is gonna be a really detailed and hopefully long chapter because I havnt had any good inspiration lately so lets see how this one turns out? and I felt really nice cause my birthday passed aug 5th haaha ready i choose you ZackxCody!

* * *

**''Zack...Zack..wake up'' Zack shrugged off Cody and pulled Cody deeper to his chest Cody mewled nuzzling's Zack's chest he wont lie he doesn't mine being this close to Zack but he was getting numb and it was twelve in the afternoon he understood its almost summer..but they still had a trip to pack for the trip. Cody thought of something.

''Zack..nyaah oh'' Cody idea failed he thought licking on Zack's shoulder would cause him to let go but it just cause Zack to grind into Cody.''no no no Zack wake up'' Cody looked up at Zack and saw deep intense eyes glaring down at him.''Or..you can stay in bed whatever floats your boat'' Cody nuzzled his face into Zack's chest and the blanket.

Zack frowned and rolled on top of Cody grabbing his chin making Cody look at him ''Dont ever be afraid of me Cody'' Cody looked at Zack, and Zack no longer saw fear but the love Cody has for him.

Cody sat up and laid Zack's head on his lap ''i'm sorry but we have to pack..'' Cody ran his fingers threw Zack hair. Zack fell back to sleep Cody sighed and scooted him on to the bed ''I guess I'll pack for the both of us..''

Cody went threw the drawers and started packing clothes and other things they would need on the trip Cody all of a sudden froze and heard a weird noise and faced Zack' He must be hungry.' Cody opened the door and went out into the living room.

''hm..'' Cody looked around for his mom but again no where to be found. ''She probably went to the store or something..'' Cody walked to the kitchen he wasn't really scared since it was day time but knowing the fact he's still alone kinda made him uneasy.

Cody put on his apron and got ready to make breakfast for him and Zack.

Zack nuzzled into the bed tiredly Zack's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately, His eyes narrowed scanning the room and he got off the bed scratching his stomach ''Almost summer and he..'' Zack sniffed the air.

Cody's back was turned to Zack total focus on what he was doing. Zack smiled at his lover and went up behind him and kissed him on the neck holding him from behind. ''Soo wifey what are you cooking?'' Cody jumped in surprise and pouted ''heyy! men can cook..''

Zack nuzzled into his shoulder''mmhm..'' Cody put the pancakes and bacon on to two separate plates and smiled '' Here'' Zack kissed Cody and took his plate to the couch.

Cody sat at the table and started picking threw the food 'I dunno why i made me food I'am not even hungry.'Cody pouted and took the plate into the kitchen and placed in the refreg for later.

Cody sat at the table in deep thought 'I wonder what the future holds for me and Zack..' ''Urgg'' Cody went and grabbed his shoes,and slide on some jeans and a shirt.

''Zack iam going outside'' Zack immediately stood up and put on some jeans and some shoes and tailed behind Cody turned around and laughed abit '' Noo finish eating I just need to think thats all''

Zack looked at Cody and pinned him up against the door ''Whats wrong Cody?'' Cody touched Zack's cheeks slightly '' Its nothing bad I just need to think''

Zack bit his lip and tore away from Cody and glared at the ground, Cody frowned and came up behind him holding him from behind ''Its nothing bad.'' Zack turned around intertwining there fingers ''then why cant I come? I'll be good I promise.''

Cody smiled and kissed his lips softly, Zack bit his lip lightly and Cody moaned Zack's hand slid down Cody's sides gripping them almost painfully tight holding Cody close to his body.

Cody knew where this was going and didnt want to break away, Cody pulled away from Zack's lips and gazed at him submissivly. Zack slowly let Cody go ''Fine..but if your gone for to long iam comming to get you.''

Cody smiled and nodded and left the house.

Zack fell to the floor legs cross and glared hard pouting ' Why couldnt I come?' Zack knew he had to keep him self occupied but Cody was the only thing that he wanted anymore.

Zack sighed ''Maybe its the whole david kissing me?'' Zack frowned 'or maybe he's meeting up with a secret lover? ' Zack's eyes widden and he fell on his back looking at the wall tiredly.

''Nah Cody isnt like that I mean psh he was faithful to barbra for god sakes.''

Zack closed his eyes' I just gotta be patient..'

**With Cody**

Cody was walking out of the hotel 'Life is easyer when I' am with Zack..but maybe we depend on each other to much..I dont even want to go outside for air with out him near me..'

Cody sat on the steps of the hotel and gazed at the sky as it was getting cloudy''Raining at the starting of summer?'' Cody eyed the ground 'Nothing makes sense anymore..this feeling of complete when Zack is near..but..but does he feel it too?'

**With Zack**

Zack was punching the door with all his might 'Damnit damnit damnit Coddyyy! 'Zack fell to the floor nails dragging down the door 'Iam not a patient person! lovee where are you' Zack laid there by the door forhead pressed against it.

**With Cody**

Cody felt a raindrop hit him and then soon slow and steady turned harsh and started pounding down on him his hair was drenched and his clothes were wet,Cody held himself tightly and he gazed at the water on the ground. ''Zack..'' 'Maybe iam the demon?'

Cody looked dead up in the sky as the rain hit his face pouring down his cheeks almost mistaken for tears..or maybe they we're.. 'Why am I over thinking this I love him! and he loves me!'

**With Zack**

Zack was now staring at the door as if Cody would magicly walk in.''aww fuck this''

**With Cody**

Cody closed his eyes and just let the rain wash away his problems 'My Zack..mine..' The rain stopped suddenly and Cody opened his eyes and saw it was still raining. ''What?'' Cody turned around and saw Zack standing there with an umbrella ''You keep sitting there your gonna catch a cold''

Zack Squated down umbrella still over Cody and him ''You dont have to tell me whats wrong..'' Cody stared deeply in Zack's eyes Cody touched Zack's cheek lightly and pulled him into a soft chaste kiss. No one was outside cause of the rain and everyone inside the hotel could only see Zack's feet and the umbrella.

''Come on Cody..lets go inside.'' Cody nodded,Zack stood up and took Cody's hand pulling him up with they went.

Mosby ''UGH Homo's these days I cant deal with two lesbians kissing all the time!.'' Zack stood infront of Cody and gave Mosby a harsh look Mosby squinted lightly, Cody touched Zack's shoulder '' Haha! your so right Mosby''

Mosby let out a breath ''Oh thank god I thought you two were gay for a second haha! well dont do any scheming''

Mosby walked away and Cody looked at Zack, and Zack came out of his trance like state.''Can we get some marshmellows?''

Zack blinked and nodded and went over to the candy counter to find Madey behind it miserbly ''Somthing wrong Mady?" Cody asked binking, Madey frowned ''London is grounded and Iam stuck away from her I cant take it iama see her tonight though''

Cody smiled and Zack gave her a thumbs up and brought the marshmallows.

**Lobby**

Cody and Zack were playing around, Cody threw marshmallows at Zack and Zack came up behind him holding him close Cody turn his head to see Zack, Zack kissed him softly on the cheek Cody laughed softly and pushed a marshmallow in his mouth.

Zack gagged and let go from surprise, Cody turned to face Zack back leaning against there hotel room door Zack didnt remember Cody being this playful and he smiled softly, Zack placed both fist beside Cody's head, Zack face came close to Cody not breaking eye contact lips ghostly over Cody.

Cody didnt know why but he was in a very good mood, I guess the rain did wash away his problems Cody didnt remember Zack being this genital, Cody almost moaned as Zack's mouth came so close to his, he gazed softly at Zack and just before Zack could kiss him he opened the door and twirled slightly into the room.

Zack laughed and grabbed Cody's hand as he twirled and pulled him into his chest Cody touched Zack's shoulder and pulled himself up and gave Zack a kiss on the lips, Zack lifted up Cody Cody touched zak's neck and cheeks smiling softly and kissing him, slowly turned into a makeout.

Things we're getting heated up Cody pulled at Zack's shirt moaning submissivly in Zack's mouth, Zack put Cody down breaking the kiss against Codys will, Zack pulled his shirt off, Cody wanted him now. Cody pushed him down on the ground softly.

Zack gasped lightly never seeing these sides of Cody, he need to give Cody alone time more often, he smiled when he saw Cody crawl and touch his chest kissing him softly.

Zack tugged at his shirt ripping the buttons off showing off Cody's soft flipped the situation Cody laying on the ground, Zack attacking his neck, Cody moaned into it and turned his neck giving Zack more access. ''My Cody..'' Zack bit down, Causing Cody to call out ''Yours..''

**Click**

Zack, grinded hard into Cody, while sucking on his neck, Cody shirt was half open showing off his slender stumach and soft chest his neck was turned and eyes we're seal shut from pleasure.

Bags fell to the floor causing Zack to look up from Cody's neck, Cody felt the change in Zack's behavior and mewled, catching Zack's trance like glare staring at something..Cody followed his gaze and saw what he was looking and his eyes widen..wither then something..it was someone..

* * *

**Oh iam such a twisted girl first i make you guys wait almost two months and then i give you this cliffy well never fear cause you guys will get another break chapter and then sometime this week or this weekend you sha'll get the nexts chapter**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Questions:Why was this chapter short? Because Iam a tease.**

**Why havnt you written in awhile? : Lost inspiration.**

**You cant spell worth shit are you like five? No my native languge is Japanese My second is Korean and lastly third is Thai then comes english iam sorry.**

**Puncuation is need ever heard of it? yes yes i have its just sometimes when I use it, it takes out some of my words and I dont know why.**

**Capitlization is need? shit do you want me to finish the story? sometimes I just get lazy when typing so sit back relaxs and lestin to panic at the disco!**

**:D Can anyone guess what the break chapter is about?**

**Can anyone guess who's at the door the answer is mixed in with the story.  
**


	18. BREAK chapter

**Break chapter nothing to do with the story I just wanna break the tension and atmosphere,With an imaganary chapter that makes you think wow this should be a story :D hey if you like it enough it just might be if you review the break enough **

**techniqual preview/trailer of nexts story! if you want it to be or it can stay a break chapter :D**

**Song is Darren Hayes - Insatiable **

**Main Characters ZackxCody**

**Zack:Animalistic/Dominate**

**Cody:Psycho/Submissive  
**

**

* * *

**_When moonlight crawls along the street,chasing away the summer heat,_  
_Footsteps outside somewhere below, the world revolves, I've let it go._

Dominate blue eyes followed his every movement_,_the teen he was watching spun down the streets following the moonlight not a care in the world and such and pretty face.

_We build our church above this street, we practice love between these sheets,_  
_The candy sweetness scent of you, it bathes my skin, I'm stained by you._

The Dominate crept up to him, and saw the deranged look in the other's eyes, his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head in pleasure that look sent him chills down his spine. The teen tripped and fell and his eyes got watery, The dominate growled in anticipation and wanted to pick the teen up to hold him to comfert him as wanted to shield him from the never share this beauty..The dominate was so close he could smell him his scent was all over and it was intoxicating.

_And all I have to do is hold you, there's a racing within my heart,_  
_And I am barely touching you_

The teen turned around from the ground a giant grin on his face ''Wanna play?'' The moon gave his face a more psychotic look at the more the dominate was taking the smell the look the more he wanted him he didnt wanna come off aggressive..didnt wanna hurt the teen but he could feel the teens heart pounding in his teen stood up and notice this guy wasnt like the rest of teen..felt..

_Turn the lights down low, take it off,_  
_Let me show my love for you, insatiable._  
_Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop,_  
_My love for you, insatiable._

The moon was shield by a cloud and The dominate took this chance and pinned the teen down harshly and bit down on his neck, The teen called out and laughed slightly nails racking down the dominates dominate growled into his neck and started licking away the blood.

The teen laughed and stared down at the Dominate boredly ''So you do wanna play..'' His voice was laced with boredom and disgust. The Dominate spoke harshly'' Be warned..I dont play fair..''

_The moonlight plays upon your skin, a kiss that lingers takes me in,_

The teen laughed loudly ''Then this should be fun.'' The teen was a submissive the dominate could tell but something was off about him he would of gave in easly if he was any teen couldnt flip the Dominate over so he broke the deep thought the dominate was in and tempted him into a kiss ''Iam no princess in a tower..''

_I fall asleep inside of you, there are no words, there's only truth._

''Wouldnt have it any other way'' The Domiante voice still harsh and blunt still cold,The teen giggled and moaned slightly at his tone,The dominate stared down at him ''Mine..'' The teen face changed instantly '' Iam no ones'' The Dominate was confused and figured it out he pressed down on the submissive submissive moaned out and wiggled his psychotic eyes widden again as the moon was comming out of hiding ''You want me that bad?''

_Breathe in, breathe out, there is no sound, we move together, up and down,_

''Fine..but if you bore me'' The submissive gripped the Dominate by the throat and pulled him close '' I'll kill you'' The dominate grinned ''Now this is getting fun..'' The submissive was about to speak before harshed lips took his and he arched to the domiante.

_We levitate, our bodies soar, our feet don't even touch the floor._

The submissive took this as an advantage and flipped the script on top of the dominate licking his neck to his lips, the Domiante gazed at the submissive he allowed him to scan the body of his dominate but he felt like this was a challenge he tried to fight the urge but ended up choking the submissive on to the ground again the submissive loved the harsh-ness of this one he didnt know why..but he wanted this one as his dominate.

_And nobody knows you like I do, coz the world, they don't understand,_  
_But I grow stronger in your hands._

The submissive allowed him self to be pulled upwards abit from the ground and kissed ''Giving in already?'' The dominate smirked ''For you..I waited along time..'' The dominate gazed at the submissive ''What have you been waiting for'' The submissive grinned turned psychotic '' For someone to ease my boredom..''

_Turn the lights down low, take it off,_  
_Let me show my love for you, insatiable._  
_Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop,_  
_My love for you, insatiable._

The Submissive grinned as the moon came out and gave the dominate a good look at his face up close ''Iam Cody..'' Cody eyes widden in amusment, as the Dominate stared down at Cody in bewilderment but smirked in acceptance '' Iam Zack'' Zack face tilted allowing the moon to shine on his face, Cody eyes widden in and twitched and he smiled '' This will be fun..'' Zack stared down at Cody forhead resting down on Codys ''Fun indeed'' Zack smirked,and Cody laughed loudly in the dead of night of the empty streets his cold psychotic laugh echoed.

Animalistic slanted eyes stared into Wide psychotic eyes

_**When the world is your play ground there's never ending fun.**_

* * *

**Wooah I done it again!**

**the plot of this story will be eather added to my profile page or added to the nexts story at the top where i do my authors review.**

**The song is my favorite song hope to lose my virginity to it unce unce sike naw but yes give me your opinion any questions can ask in a review or leave a message I will answer it as fast as I can**

**BOO YEAH finished before degrassi came on thank god!  
**


	19. BREAK

**Guess who has two thumbs, boobs and graduated.**

**This Girl**

**FINALLY I'm done with high-school,the drama everything 2012 was some sheeet for me,not gonna lie I thought I was gonna end up losing my mind.**

**I'm back (YAAY) and I had beta right? right..So he vanished, and with him he deleted every freaking chapter I made ahead of time. .Nothing.**

**Major trust issues now, my stories are my babies I would love a beta I know my writing sucks but over the years I'm hopping it got better the only problem I'm having is the switch from desktop to laptop I feel awkward typing long stuff on here. Hopefully I'll get over it.**

**So Yes let's get this over with and start yeah i'm give quick updates and reviews on ALL my stories skim threw and find the story and find the one you like, and find out the info on it SOME are being discontinued OR rewritten/Updated quicker then others. I'm also taking in story ideas and possibly going to updated my youtube with the trailers of each story AMV/MV format and some I've extend my boundaries to CMV which is (Cosplay music video's) so yes Cosplaying now,and here's the updates. Ugh i'm hungry..**

**Every berry tastes different: I actually want to rewrite this COMPLETE and make it build up more and not rushed (tell me your thoughts on that) and I also am planning on updating this Sunday OR rewriting it based on what you guys think,I love the idea of puck and rachel but I want puck to be more possessive more aggressive reach the point of no return, and I was rachel to still have that good girl quality and not fear the puck that's in love with her, I want her to be the only one that can control him, I want to push this couple to the edge and explore a dark-side to love with this pairing give me your thoughts.**

**Brother of mine your heart belongs to me: YES YES YES I'm going to continue this, I actually have a chapter already completed teaser** **_"Cody..please don't cry..no matter what" Zack's eyes stared deeply into his eyes, his grip on Codies waist tighten "I'm you'res"_ It's going to be updated Saturday I would give you two chapters but I'm still deciding about that another thing is i'm making a book two to this SO yes I tend to push this couple and then bring them back down it's a push and pull i'm doing and right now for a good while it's going to be pushed to the max and then ... CANT GIVE IT AWAY. Another thing is the last chapter that wasnt a story I need feedback on it do you think I should continue it? or what?**

**The Fox and the demon: I'm continuing this but it is going to be a bit slower then the rest due to low reviews,and because I can do so much with this story it's not as harder to come up with ideas, as the rest of them BUT I most diffidently am continuing this no re-writing, and Songo IS going to be bashed I love her but I think for what I have in mind for this story she is going to be the perfect bully/unaccepted to Naruto because of her background,If I can get more reviews on this I'll make an ATTEMPT to update this thursday or wed this week coming up**

**Teenage love drama: Rewriting, I totally went off the course I wanted to with the story it just went to shit in my mind, so I'm re-writing and will be continued but right now it's on a pause.**

**Burning Crimson: OH my baby, I love this one soooo much I really do.I'm FINISHING because the jerk might of deleted the stuff online but I do have it finished in my notebook, and I'm having difficulty writing it on here because as I said the transition from desktop to laptop it's mind blowing it's my me lazy at typing and I just dont like the feel of it, I PROMISE once I type this shit all up, I'm going back to chapter one and editing everything. UNLESS I find a beta but I'm having serious trust issues at this moment so, right now you can pause on reading and come back when I'm finished or grin and bare until I'm done and the re-read it when it's correct, This will have a book 2 by the way I'm already working on it, Once I update Brother of mine while waiting on my review limit on it I'm update this one, again I'm sorry for the wait but I am continuing this.**

** The back in his eyes replaced with red: This is some legit shit, I can't stand it I hate it I was a shitty writer at the time I can blame my age and my knowledge of writing it's just no no explanation for it lol, I'm finishing this but it's last on my list because it is complete it's done it's been on shelf collecting dust, problem is I can read have my shit, so yes (that's pretty bad) my hand writing was some shit, and my spelling so now I got to sit and actually correct my notebook then post here and then go back threw the chapters and fix it up, UNLESS I find a beta I can trust,but I honestly don't see that happening because even so this is some shit, it is legit one of my first fiction's I wrote I remember my first reviewer her name was fair maiden i believe and when i thought I lost her due to the rape scene I was upset BUT I'm still continuing just last on my list, if you like this story you can read Burning Crimson it's very good and I think you might like it.**

**A change of heart: This turned into digimon/pokemon for some reason I dont know what I was doing, but hell I'm keep doing it,I hope you guys love it, and I hope you guys continue to support it this is just like my other story " The fox and the demon" I'm updating this but there so much I can create with this it's on a pause for now if you like this,take a look at burning crimson and if you have the guts try your luck at trying to read the black in his eyes replaced with red. It has major spelling error's MAJOR so good luck lol But i am continuing just on pause until everything else is updated.**

**Secret is I've always loved you: Yes I'm continuing this, Very much so.I just letting the new episodes and the old episodes sink in and trying to debate on how to do this and keep it going the same because the new episodes got me thinking, I'm continuing this on random occasions it's not fair I know, but there's just so much I have to do with my other stories and this one by fair is the easiest one to update, If you like glee I have a Puck/Rachel story up, and if your open minded I also have a ZackxCody story. Until then please keep update on this story because it will be randomly updated.**

**Okay so,I'm already tired ugh this laptop you follow my story on fictionpress which is NellieInk, the incest/gay/lesbian story will be updated tomorrow, and people that bash it yes it's different it's a dark-side of romance, that I've dared to enter and never judge a book by it's cover because you'll be suprised what I have in store for that story**


	20. Dont kill me!

**Don't kill me!**

So guess who got a Beta? **I did! **She's going to be helping me with my fictionpress stories and my fanfiction stories also, we're going to also be doing future stories together. I trust her, and I feel like I will accomplish a lot more, because most of my stories are supposed to BEEN done, and on to the next's sadly they are not, but will be updated a lot faster.

I'm also getting a desktop this weekend woot woot! me and the laptop are not meant to coexist in this world together just saying,So yes she's going to go thru each chapter and fix all the errors I failed at correcting, and also we are taking Pairing idea's so if there is a story you want us to do then you can contact me here (which I will get to int time) or follow my fb which is on my page, you can request pairings, and or plots.I no longer respond to emails to much of a hassle but fb is on my phone you can post on my wall,and or message me I won't add cause I have to many friends from anime conventions and tumblr just to much but I will respond to 99% of every message and wall post unless I'm asleep. Another way to contact me is tumblr again on my page, I do cosplay request with friends meaning yuri,yaoi,straight, you request it will do it,I answer all questions and personal question there you can ask anonymously or not.

**Future stories**

**Zack is a sadistic murder that has murdered his whole foster family, but wait why is the cop's chasing Cody out of Food Lion?! Cody the sweet scaredy cat doesn't know whats going. LongStory 25 chapters length**

**Naruto fulfills his promise to Sakura, bringing back Sasuke, Everyone in the village is so happy there precious uchiha is back, Iruka notices Naruto hasn't moved from the konoha gates. " Naruto? Are you coming?" The villagers glare at Naruto still not liking the fact the demon lived in there village and harmed the uchiha, Sakura was so busy healing Sasuke she failed to notice Naruto didn't move nor did the foxy grin fall from his face..it actually looked..scary. " No Iruka-sensei I'm waiting for some people." Naruto giggled. Shino,Neji,Shikamaru Leave the village with Naruto to start there own assassination group worst then the akatsuki which Itachi and two other akatsuki members joined. No pairings/maybe**

**JimHawkinsxAriel What if Jim hawkins fell off his surfer? and landed in the ocean and not learned how to swim? and met Ariel who saved his life? How would these two teenage rebels fair out together in a world that wants them to be normal? safe? and to walk in a straight line?**

**CourtneyxDuncan NEW TOTAL DRAMA. Courtney joins but this time her heart isnt in the game, her mind is, and she's ready to take anyone out that gets in her way of that million. What if Duncan saw his old Courtney and began to realize his mistake? will he realize to late? **

**CourtneyxTrent Gwen broke up with Duncan realizing Trent was coming back to the show, but didnt realize he was coming back with Courtney, Duncan and Gwen both want there ex's back, but with Courtney brute force and Trent's kind heart they'll be unstoppable Yandere Courtney.**

**KagomaxSesshoumaru Kagome is sick and tired of Inuyasha running off with Kikyo so she breaks all connections she cuts her hair and destroys the bone eater well. HA that outta teach em! except one thing.. she forgot to go back to her time. She meets up with Sesshoumaru who she vents to and all he wants to do is rip out her voice box to shut her up, he tries to ditch her but she wont take the hint.**

**ItachixNaruto, The night Itachi kills his clan, he finds Naruto staring at him in amazement giving him a foxy grin, Itachi ends up taking Naruto with him and dipping out the two become unstoppable but kohana need there help? but doesn't know who they a truly are will they forgive itachi and make him have many many women? will they execute Naruto for being to strong and merging with the demon? Well the first idea is never going to happen not if Naruto has anything to do with it. " Anyone even think's about my mans dick any I'm disemboweling you and playing jump ropes with your intestines " Yandere Naruto Controlling Itachi.**

**Your thoughts about these stories? I need something to do while she updates and corrects my stories she doesn't want me updating anything until she's finished and checks the future chapters hehehe ;D I guess I really am bad at spelling.**

**But please Follow me on Facebook if you have any future ideas or pairings, or if you want to learn which conventions and cosplays I'm doing, or message me hear I don't mind.**

**Any questions at all go to my tumblr I'm trying to keep everything neat and separated as possible. **

**I literally have 20 messages all asking the same questions.I try to respond but Tumblr you can ask and i'll answer.**

**P.s. Yes Kuro I am a female who's 75% straight,and yes I prefer to dress like a dude at times. **

**:D Good luck and please enjoy!**


End file.
